La Mission
by Fairyfan83
Summary: Gray est obligé d'accompagner Juvia en mission...! Cette mission en tête à tête va-t-elle permettre à Gray de réaliser et de révéler ses sentiments...? au moins un lemon prévu
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 - Une mission inattendue.

Un jour comme les autres dans la guilde de Fairy Tail… Une bagarre avait encore éclatée entre les mages de Fairy Tail, ayant comme d'habitude pour instigateurs Natsu Dragneel, le dragon slayer de feu et Gray Fullbuster, le mage de glace…. Autant dire qu'ils avaient repris leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes après leurs sept ans d'absence…

- Regarde ce que tu fais enfoiré !

- La ferme abruti !

- C'est qui que tu traites d'abruti espèce d'andouille ? !

- Tu me cherches la star du porno ?!

- Comment tu m'as appelé l'allumette ?!

- J'vais te cramer l'exhibitionniste !

- C'est moi qui vais te congeler l'enflammé !

- J'vais te griller d'abord le caleçon parlant !

Le maître de Fairy Tail, Makarov, assit sur le comptoir posa un regard désespéré sur ses mages entrain de se battre, et cria soudain :

- Gray ! Si tu veux bien arrêter de te battre avec Natsu un moment je dois te parler !

- Oui maître, dit celui en accourant près de Makarov. Je suis là. Que voulez-vous me dire ?

- Je voudrais que tu accompagnes Juvia pour sa mission.

- Quoi ! s'étonna le mage de glace, tombant des nues.

- Oui je voudrais que quelqu'un d'expérimenté parte avec elle.

- Mais je fais équipe avec Natsu, Lucy et Erza d'habitude !

- Oui mais vous n'avez rien de prévu en ce moment et puis j'ai besoin d'eux pour autre chose. Tu es donc libre de partir en mission avec Juvia ! Et puis c'est un ordre !

- Très bien maître, céda Gray d'un air dépité.

- Bien. Va chercher tes affaires et rejoins Juvia à la gare elle t'attend. Elle t'expliquera elle-même en quoi consiste la mission.

- Tss…d'accord, accepta-t-il désespéré.

- Oh, et euh…Gray ?

- Oui ?

- Rhabille-toi avant d'aller retrouver Juvia ou elle risque de nous faire une crise cardiaque, lui suggéra le maître.

- Bordel ! s'exclama Gray remarquant qu'en effet il était à moitié à poil.

Il se rhabilla en vitesse, sortit de la guilde et rentra chez lui faire ses bagages.

En emballant ses affaires il se demanda comment il allait faire pour survivre à cette mission. Il n'avait rien contre Juvia, au contraire, elle avait été très gentille depuis son arrivée dans la guilde, mais elle le collait tout le temps et le suivait partout. Il la trouvait bizarre. Elle lui faisait ressentir d'étranges sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas, surtout lorsqu'il la regardait : son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, ses mains devenaient moites, son attention restait focalisée sur elle, il ne voyait plus qu'elle… Lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce il se figeait car même sans la voir il savait que c'était elle, qu'elle était là et son cœur s'affolait. De plus, il n'ignorait pas l'attention que lui portait la mage d'eau et cela le gênait encore plus. Poussant un lourd soupir il prit son sac et partit pour la gare.

De son côté, Juvia Loxar, la mage d'eau, ne tenait plus en place. Elle arpentait nerveusement le quai en attendant que l'homme qu'elle aimait arrive, car oui elle était amoureuse de lui et ce depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus lors de l'attaque de Fairy Tail par Phantom Lord. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire et ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec lui, étant consciente qu'il n'était surement pas très heureux d'être obligé de venir avec elle. Elle, elle était heureuse qu'il vienne avec elle mais en même temps était aussi très gênée à cause des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle avait peur de sa réaction à son égard : lui en voudra-t-il ? L'ignora-t-il pendant tout le voyage ?... Ne pas savoir la mettait dans un état de nerfs épouvantable.

_« Juvia espère que Gray-sama sera gentille avec elle et qu'il l'appréciera ! »_ pensa-t-elle s'agenouillant par terre et se prenant la tête dans les mains, affolée que ce soit le contraire qui se passe.

Gray arriva sur le quai à ce moment là et vit la mage aux cheveux bleus agenouillée, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_« Elle est vraiment bizarre »_, songea-t-il.

- Juvia tout va bien ? lui demanda Gray.

- Gray-sama... ! Oui, oui Juvia va bien, elle était juste euh…perdue dans ses pensées…, balbutia-elle, gênée.

Elle se sentit rougir.

- Euh…et bien dans ce cas, puisqu'on est là tous les deux, on peut monter dans le train. Tu as prit les billets ? la questionna le mage.

- Oui Juvia a prit les billets, confirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire, fière d'elle.

- Bien. Allons s'y alors.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, Juvia étant toujours agenouillée.

La mage d'eau regarda la main tendue devant elle, étonnée, hésitant à la prendre. Puis, rassemblant son courage, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et croisa son regard. Tous deux sentirent une décharge électrique leur traverser le corps et leurs cœurs s'emballer. Ils restèrent ainsi, main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, qui leurs parurent une éternité, puis le jeune homme, les joues rouges, s'empressa de la relever et de lâcher sa main. Il fourra ensuite les siennes dans ses poches, histoire de ne plus être tenté de la toucher à nouveau, tellement il était bouleversé et avez du mal à se remettre de la sensation qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne.

- Juvia remercie Gray-sama de l'avoir aidé à se relever, dit-elle timidement les joues empourprées et la tête baissée.

- Euh…de rien… On y va ?

Elle acquiesça, prit sont sac, puis ils montèrent dans le train et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre eux.

Au bout d'un moment Gray rompit le silence.

- Dis-moi, le maître ne m'a pas dit en quoi consiste la mission. Il m'a dit que tu me renseignerais alors tu peux me dire en quoi elle consiste ?

- Gray-sama et Juvia doivent aller dans une ville du nom de Hargeon, elle se trouve au bord de l'océan. Ils doivent rencontrer un couple de riches dont la petite fille fête son anniversaire dans deux jours et ils veulent que Gray-sama et Juvia veillent sur elle avant, pendant et un peu après la fête, car beaucoup d'étrangers vont aller et venir pour préparer la fête et que quelqu'un peu s'en prendre à elle. Ils ne peuvent pas faire surveiller tout le monde alors ils ont fait appel à Gray-sama et à Juvia. Ils ont une grande maison au bord de la mer. Ça ne va pas être facile de surveiller la maison. On devra grader un œil sur la mer également. Je pense qu'il faudra donc se concentrer sur la jeune fille et rester proche d'elle, puisque c'est elle que nous devons protéger en priorité.

- Ha…d'accord, dit-il, déçu, car il avait espéré une mission qui demanderait plus d'action.

En même temps il était admiratif de Juvia qui avait déjà pensé et analysé la mission. Il était surprit aussi car il ne l'avait jamais entendue parler autant d'un coup.

- Hargeon tu-dis ? Si je me souviens bien c'est dans cette ville que Natsu et Lucy se sont rencontrés.

- Juvia l'ignore Gray-sama. Désolée…, lui dit-elle piteuse, déçue de ne pas avoir pu lui répondre.

- Oh, c'est rien, s'empressa de la rassurer le mage de glace.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et ce fut autour de la jeune femme de le rompre au bout d'un moment.

- Juvia peut-elle poser une question à Gray-sama ? l'interrogea-t-elle timidement.

- Bien sûr !

- Gray-sama veut-il bien pardonner Juvia ? se hasarda la jeune femme.

- Te pardonner ?! Mais pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il surprit.

- Euh…Et bien Gray-sama est obligé de venir avec Juvia, dit-elle un air contrit sur le visage.

- Oui, je ne l'ai pas choisi mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est le maître qui m'a demandé de t'accompagner et il avait raison, c'est mieux qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'expérimenté avec toi pour cette mission ! Je ne t'en veux pas et on pourra apprendre à mieux se connaître comme ça.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire il s'empourpra, ainsi que la jeune femme, qui avait particulièrement apprécié sa réponse.

Elle lui sourit timidement et il lui rendit son sourire.

_« Gray-sama est vraiment gentil ! Juvia est si heureuse ! »_, pensa-t-elle, le cœur rempli d'amour.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence. Gray évita de regarder Juvia avec difficulté. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer quelques regards furtifs et remarqua qu'elle, au contraire, voyant qu'il ne la regardait pas, le dévorait des yeux, ce qui le gêna encore plus. Il repensa à la décharge qu'il avait reçue lorsque Juvia l'avait touché.

_« C'était vraiment étrange et ce n'était pas désagréable du tout… »_, se dit-il.

Juvia quant à elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Gray était l'homme le plus merveilleux qu'elle ait jamais connu et qu'elle était la femme la plus chanceuse et la plus heureuse du monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 - Arrivée à Hargeon.Les deux mages arrivèrent dans la ville de Hargeon deux heures plus tard, les deux heures les plus longues de leur vie soit dit en passant. En tout cas, Gray était plutôt content et fier de lui : trop concentré sur Juvia, il ne s'était pas déshabillé une seule fois durant le trajet !

Une fois que le train se fut arrêté le mage de glace se leva.

- Allez Juvia. Viens, dit-il en en attrapant son sac ainsi que celui de la mage d'eau.

- Juvia peut porter son sac, mais elle remercie quand même Gray-sama ! lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire timide.

Surprit, Gray se raidit d'un coup.

- Oh, euh… pur réflexe. Désolé ! Allez, on y va ! ordonna-t-il.

Cependant il garda le sac de la jeune femme et se remit à marcher. Juvia le suivit, le collant de près.

Ils sortirent de la gare et commencèrent à descendre la rue vers l'océan.

- Tu sais comment ils s'appellent et où ils habitent ? lui demanda Gray après un moment.

- Oui, il s'agit de la famille Tabashka. C'est une des familles les plus riches de la ville. Ils habitent la maison qu'on voit là-bas sur la colline au bord de la mer.

- D'accord….

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes et Gray décida de s'arrêter dans un restaurant pour déjeuner.

Ils s'installèrent pour manger. Quelques minutes après qu'ils eurent fini de manger, le mage de glace, comme à son habitude, se déshabilla, faisant défaillir Juvia encore une fois.

- Gray-sama…! Vos vêtements ! s'écria-t-elle choquée.

A ce moment là le gérant du restaurant arriva et hurla :

- Hé gamin ! On se ballade pas à poil dans mon restaurant ! Rhabille-toi tout de suite où je te vire à coups de pied dans le cul !

- Quoi ! Oh, mince ! s'exclama Gray se rhabillant en vitesse. J'suis désolé !

Rouge de honte, il attrapa leur repas d'une main et saisit le bras de Juvia de l'autre pour sortir en vitesse du restaurant (leur repas avait déjà été payé je vous rassure ! Ce ne sont pas des voleurs). Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, il ressentit cette étrange décharge électrique. Arrivés devant un parc, il décida d'y entrer. Le mage de glace lâcha à regret le bras de Juvia qu'il tenait toujours. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il aurait aimé prolonger ce contact. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc pour finir leur déjeuner. Ce qui se fit dans un silence gêné. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner ils se remirent en route.

Après vingt minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la demeure des Tabashka, qui était en fait un immense manoir.

Ils sonnèrent au portail et on leur demanda de décliner leur identité. Quand ce fut fait le portail s'ouvrit et ils entèrent. Ils longèrent une allé de buissons et découvrirent qu'un domestique les attendait à la porte. Il dévisagea les deux jeunes mages puis dit :

- Bonjour ! Vous devez être Mademoiselle Juvia Loxar et Monsieur Gray Fullbuster !

Ils acquiescèrent et le majordome poursuivit :

- Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre et je reviendrais vous chercher lorsque Monsieur et Madame seront près à vous recevoir.

- **Votre** chambre ?..., fit remarquer Gray surprit.

Puis, ne voulant pas se montrer impoli le mage de glace s'empressa de rajouter :

- Euh…très bien.

- Suivez-moi je vous prie !

Il se lança à la suite du majordome et Juvia lui emboîta le pas, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand hall luxueux. Le majordome leur fit monter un grand escalier central et une fois en haut emprunta un couloir à droite. Ils longèrent le couloir orné de tableaux et de statues. Il les conduisit ensuite jusqu'à une porte à double battants.

- Voilà, ce sera celle-ci, annonça le majordome avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ils entèrent dans une vaste pièce qui était en fait un salon.

- Il y a deux chambres, une pour mademoiselle et une pour monsieur.

Il s'agissait donc d'une suite…

A l'entrée de la suite, à côté de la porte sur le mur de gauche il y avait un placard, puis plus loin, une porte qui donnait sur une première chambre et encore un peu plus loin, une console. Du côté droit il y avait un petit couloir qui donnait sur une vaste salle de bain moderne avec une douche et une baignoire à remous, et des toilettes séparées. Ensuite, une première porte donnait sur une seconde chambre. Au centre de la pièce il y avait un canapé convertible bleu avec des coussins dorés et une table basse en verre, tournés devant une cheminée à droite. Au fond de la pièce il y avait une table ronde avec quatre chaises, et enfin, une baie vitrée entourée de rideaux bleus aux bordures dorées, donnant sur un balcon.

_« Ouf ! »_ pensa le mage de glace qui ne se voyait pas dormir sur le canapé et encore moins partager le lit avec Juvia, bien que ça ne devait pas être désagréable du tout… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les voir tous les deux dans le même lit, enlacés et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel effet lui ferait le corps chaud de Juvia blotti contre lui. Il se donna mentalement une gifle.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! Je ne devrais pas avoir des pensées de ce genre ! »_, se dit-il sentant le sang affluer dans ses joues.

- Si cela vous convient je vous laisse visiter et vous installer, puis je reviendrais vous chercher quand mon maître et ma maîtresse seront près à vous recevoir, reprit le majordome, ramenant Gray à la réalité.

- Oui, très bien, dit Gray.

Le majordome fit une petite révérence et quitta la suite, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

- Il fait chaud ici, non ? fit-il remarquer. Bon et bien je te laisse choisir ta chambre, dit Gray se tournant vers la mage d'eau.

Celle-ci était figée, les yeux dans le vague.

- Juvia tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui ! C'est juste que… Juvia ne s'attendait pas à… à partager une suite avec Gray-sama, balbutia-elle les joues en feu.

Entendant cela, le mage de glace s'empourpra encore plus.

- Oh…euh, et bien faudra faire avec, dit-il.

- Euh, oui, dit-elle timidement, puis elle partit vers la première chambre.

- Juvia prend celle-ci, lança-t-elle depuis la chambre.

C'était une chambre plutôt simple, avec de l'espace, dans les tons or et bleu. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin au centre avec un couvre-lit bleu et des taies d'oreiller de couleur or, une armoire en bois, et un petit bureau qui faisait aussi coiffeuse près de la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon.

- D'accord, répondit Gray en se dirigeant vers l'autre chambre.

Gray entra dans la chambre. Elle était assez spacieuse aussi et dans les tons bleu et or également. Elle était également composée d'un lit à baldaquin avec un couvre lit bleu et des taies d'oreillers dorées, une armoire en bois et un petit bureau en bois près de la porte fenêtre donnant aussi sur le balcon.

Gray posa son sac au pied du lit et s'écroula sur celui-ci.

_« Est-ce que je vais réussir à dormir au moins, sachant qu'elle dort juste à côté ? »_, se demanda le mage de glace.

_« Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! »_, se reprocha-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se sentait comme ça. Ces sensations lui étaient inconnues et ça le troublait de plus en plus. Finalement il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, la fatigue du voyage et le confort du matelas l'emportant sur ses tergiversations.

De son côté, la mage d'eau s'installa dans sa chambre tout en se demandant elle aussi si elle arriverait à dormir ce soir en sachant que l'homme de sa vie dormait juste à côté car oui elle en était sure : Gray était l'homme de sa vie et elle l'aimait d'un amour infini.

_« Un amour qui pourtant n'est pas réciproque »_, se dit-elle tristement.

Et c'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'elle finit de ranger ses affaires. Ensuite, elle se rendit dans le salon et prise d'une irrésistible attraction. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre du mage de glace. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte celle-ci était entrouverte. N'entendant aucun bruit, elle poussa la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur.

S'apprêtant à l'appeler, elle se figea, la vision qui s'offrait à elle la laissant sans voix : Gray, torse nu, allongé sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille. Elle sentit le sang affluer dans son visage et ne tarda pas à devenir toute rouge.

_« Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! »_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Juvia.

Elle resta plantée là pendant plusieurs minutes à le regarder dormir, à le contempler, des idées gênantes lui venant à l'esprit. Elle aurait tellement aimé le rejoindre et se blottir contre lui.

Soudain, le jeune homme remua et Juvia, croyant qu'il allait se réveiller, se précipita hors de la chambre, le cœur battant. Une fois dans le salon elle porta la main à son cœur affolé comme pour l'empêcher de sortir de sa poitrine. Trop d'émotions la submergeaient : la peur qu'il l'ait surprise et… oui, c'était bien de l'envie et du désir qu'elle ressentait.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, coupant court à l'introspection de ses sentiments, ce qui la fit sursauter. La main toujours sur le cœur, elle souffla un bon coup et se ressaisit. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Madame et monsieur sont prêts à vous recevoir si vous voulez bien me suivre.

-Très bien, dit Gray derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna. A son grand soulagement il s'était revêtu.

Celui-ci s'était réveillé avec l'étrange impression qu'on le fixait. Il avait lentement émergé de son sommeil et avait entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il s'était donc levé, avait remis sa chemise et s'était rendu dans le salon pour voir qui avait frappé.

_« Oh mince ! »_, pensa Juvia, _« Pour qu'il ait été si rapide c'est qu'il devait être déjà réveillé avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte… ! Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas vu que Juvia l'observait ! »_.

Le mage de glace s'avança vers la porte et poussa la jeune femme devant lui pour qu'elle sorte de la chambre. Ce bref contact les fit frémir et la vision qu'elle avait eu de Gray peu de temps auparavant revint de suite en mémoire à Juvia qui se sentit rougir à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 - La Famille Tabashka.

Le majordome leur fit descendre le grand escalier et les conduisit jusqu'à un vaste salon, transpirant le luxe et l'opulence. Accroché au plafond, un énorme lustre en cristal trônait au centre de la pièce. Assit dans un fauteuil, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns et les traits sévères les examina alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon. Sur le canapé étaient installées une femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, un peu plus jeune que l'homme, bien habillée, avec un air pincé sur le visage, et une petite fille aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux bleus comme sa mère.

- Merci …, dit l'homme au majordome.

Celui-ci s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Ensuite, l'homme aux traits sévères s'adressa à Gray et Juvia :

- Bonjour ! Je suis Jiro Tabashka, voici ma femme Darla et notre fille, Marla !

- Bonjour, les saluèrent la mère et la fille.

- Enchantés, répondirent en cœur les deux mages qui remarquant qu'ils avaient dit la même chose en même temps se firent un petit sourire gêné.

- Je suis Juvia Loxar, se présenta la mage d'eau en souriant.

Le maître de la maison posa son regard sur la mage aux cheveux bleus et la détailla de pieds en cape.

- Et moi c'est Gray Fullbuster.

Mr Tabashka détacha de son regard de Juvia pour le poser sur Gray qu'il détailla également avant de répondre :

- Oui… Bien ! Je suppose que vous savez déjà en quoi consiste la mission que je vous confie ?

- En effet ! Nous devons assurer la protection de votre fille jusqu'à la fin de sa fête d'anniversaire qui a lieu après demain, lui répondit Gray.

- C'est bien cela. La fête débutera après demain en début d'après-midi et vous commencerez dès demain matin. Vous accompagnerez Marla en ville, elle doit trouver une robe pour sa fête. Le personnel arrive demain pour tout préparer. Je vous ferais porter une liste des personnes qui pourront l'approcher, et interdiction pour une personne qui n'est pas sur la liste d'approcher ma fille ! Vous ne devez pas la quitter d'une semelle !

- Très bien monsieur, fit le mage de glace.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, renchérit Juvia.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas vous pouvez disposer, lança la femme.

_« Mais pour qui elle se prend ?! Et pour qui elle nous prend ?! On n'est pas ses domestiques ! »_, s'indigna Gray.

- Je vous pris d'excuser ma femme pour sa… rudesse, dit-il en lançant un regard de reproche à cette dernière. Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans cette demeure ! Vous pouvez passer le reste de l'après-midi en ville pour la visiter, profiter du parc et de la piscine de la propriété, ou profiter de notre bibliothèque…Faites comme bon vous semble ! Vous êtes nos invités aujourd'hui, vous ne serez nos employés qu'à partir de demain. Je vous demanderais seulement d'être là pour le dîner, il vous sera servi dans votre suite à 19h30. »

- Nous seront là. C'est très aimable à vous ! Merci !

Sur ce, ils s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

- Je voudrais prendre une douche. On remonte ? suggéra Gray à Juvia.

- Oui. Juvia aussi voudrais prendre une douche, répondit la jeune femme.

Ils retournèrent donc dans la suite.

- A mon avis ça ne va pas être de la tarte cette mission. Cette femme m'a l'air d'être une vraie pète-sec ! Et cette gamine m'a l'air d'être une enfant pourrie-gâtée ! On va en baver ! lança le mage de glace une fois arrivée dans la chambre.

- La femme ne me semble pas commode en effet mais je ne pense pas que la petite fille soit si terrible que ça.

- On verra bien… Bon, je te laisse y aller en premier, déclara Gray. Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre sans plus se préoccuper de Juvia.

- Oh, d'accord.

Un peu désespérée, la mage d'eau alla donc chercher ses affaires de toilette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et posa ses affaires sur le lavabo. Ensuite elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Elle commença à se laver, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

_« Comment Juvia peut-elle faire pour que Gray la remarque enfin ? Fasse attention à elle ? »_, se demanda-t-elle, sentant son moral la lâcher.

_« Il faut que Juvia fasse le premier pas ! Juvia va lui parler d'elle pour qu'il la connaisse un peu mieux et peut-être que lui se confiera aussi à Juvia ! Ça nous permettra de nous rapprocher ! »_, songea-t-elle, retrouvant tout à coût le moral.

Ayant finit de se laver elle sortit de la douche. Elle avait prit sa décision et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Revigorée par cette idée et par la douche, elle se sécha avec vigueur, gardant une serviette sur la tête pour sécher ses cheveux et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas prit de vêtements propres. Ceux qu'elle avait portés étaient pleins de poussière à cause de la marche sur le chemin de terre pour venir jusqu'ici et elle n'aimait pas porter des vêtements sales après s'être lavée. Elle entoura donc la serviette autour de son corps et décida de retourner furtivement dans sa chambre comme ça, en espérant que Gray soit dans sa chambre. Tenant sa serviette à une main, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit dans le couloir. La porte se referma d'un coup dans un bruit sec. Juvia se raidit et tendit l'oreille, à l'affut d'un bruit indiquant que Gray était dans le salon ou qu'il se dirigeait par là. Elle n'entendit rien. Rassurée, elle reprit son chemin sur la pointe des pieds, la tête baissée. Arrivée au bout du couloir elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et n'apercevant pas le jeune homme, elle commença à traverser le salon en direction de sa chambre.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une porte grincer. Elle se figea, statufiée, la panique l'envahissant. Elle tourna la tête en direction du bruit. Cloué sur place, Gray la fixait, ébahi. Elle sentit le sang affluer dans son visage. Gray aussi s'empourpra, gêné par cette vision qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver adorable et qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort.

- Mai… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet…cette tenue ? balbutia-t-il, reprenant contenance.

Il tourna la tête pour ne plus la voir.

- Euh… Et bien Juvia n'a pas pensé à prendre des vêtements propres et elle n'avait pas envie de remettre les sales alors elle s'est dit qu'elle pouvait bien retourner à sa chambre comme ça…, expliqua-t-elle, rouge de honte.

Surprit par son explication, le mage de glace (qui avait très, très chaud), tourna à nouveau la tête, puis remarqua que la serviette était entrouverte au niveau de sa cuisse droite et donnait un aperçu de sa cuisse ferme… Il se gifla mentalement et détourna une nouvelle fois le regard, ayant de plus en plus chaud.

- Euh… Et si tu allais t'habiller, proposa-t-il à Juvia toujours statufiée.

Cette remarque la fit réagir et retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes, elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et s'y adossa, portant une main à son cœur qui battait follement.

- Mon dieu ! Gray-sama m'a vue… à moitié nue ! hoqueta-t-elle.

Gray regagna également sa chambre. Encore sonné, il s'écroula sur le lit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait vu Juvia… à moitié nue ! Il ne pouvait pas éviter de repenser à cette merveilleuse vision. Des images de Juvia, seulement vêtue d'une serviette, lui revenaient sans arrêt en tête. Il revit sa peau blanche et crémeuse qu'il aurait voulu caresser, ses cuisses fermes, ses longues jambes fines qu'il aurait aimé sentir s'enrouler autour de sa taille pendant qu'il…

_« Mais arrête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Gray, pour penser des choses pareilles ? Bordel ! »_, s'écria-t-il dans sa tête.

_« Et voilà maintenant que je parle de moi à la troisième personne, comme Juvia ! »_, se reprocha-t-il dépité.

_« Bon, il est évident qu'elle me fait de l'effet, non ? Est-ce que je suis attiré par elle ? »_, s'interrogea-t-il ? _« Humm, je pense que oui. C'est certain même »_, s'avoua-t-il, _« Mais c'est purement physique »_, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter pour se rassurer.

_« Mince ! Mais comment je vais faire moi… ?! »_.

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit ses interrogations. Il s'assit sur le lit avant de répondre :

- Oui ?

- C'est Juvia…

Il sentit de nouveau son cœur s'emballer.

- Est-ce qu'elle peut entrer ? demanda timidement la jeune femme.

- Euh…oui, dit-t-il, hésitant.

La mage d'eau entra et le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! »_, s'exclama le mage dans sa tête.

Juvia avait revêtu une robe bleue mais différente de d'habitude.

- Gray-sama !... Vo…vos vêtements ! s'écria Juvia en rougissant.

Gray, dérouté par cette exclamation soudaine, mit du temps à réagir. Puis quand l'information monta enfin à son cerveau, il baissa les yeux, vit qu'il était en caleçon et s'étrangla :

- B…mince ! Désolé Juvia ! Il se rhabilla en vitesse, puis éclata de rire, stupéfiant Juvia.

- Je crois que je déteints sur toi Juvia. On a tous les deux une légère tendance à se balader à moitié à poil !

- Juvia ne se balade pas à poil ! Et ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! s'offusqua-t-elle un air revêche sur le visage.

Gray s'étrangla de rire en entendant cela et en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait. Il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par Juvia.

Prient d'un fou rire, ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air. Après avoir repris leur souffle Gray demanda :

- Tu as changé de garde de robe ?

- Oui. Gray-sama aime ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

- Euh… oui. Ça change, confirma Gray en lui rendant son sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais au fait ?

- Et bien…Juvia voulais savoir si Gray-sama voulait bien l'accompagner dans le parc pour se promener.

- Oh !...Oui. Pourquoi pas ? Je prendrais ma douche tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas grave.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et la tint ouverte.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il à la mage d'eau.

- Oh,…oui.

Elle se hâta et sortit de la chambre. Il la suivit et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 - Promenade et confidences.

Ils visitèrent tranquillement le parc, ne s'adressant la parole que pour échanger quelques remarques sur ce qu'ils voyaient ou sur la mission qui les attendait.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque les deux mages empruntèrent une allée et se dirigèrent vers un belvédère qui donnait sur l'océan. Ils s'appuyèrent sur la rambarde et contemplèrent la vue. L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue. Ils appréciaient le silence seulement rompu par les bruits de la nature : le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers, le chant des oiseaux, le murmure du vent… Ils laissèrent leurs pensées vagabonder et s'imprégnèrent de l'atmosphère reposante du lieu. Durant un instant, ils laissèrent de côté tous leurs soucis et leurs préoccupations. Ils étaient en totale harmonie avec la paix de ce lieu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Juvia se redressa. Elle n'avait pas oublié son idée de connaître mieux Gray et elle comptait bien aller au bout de sa résolution. Elle avait bien l'intention de le faire parler d'une manière ou d'une autre, car elle ne pourrait lui avouer son amour que si elle en apprenait plus sur lui, qu'elle le connaissait mieux. Après tout, elle ne connaissait de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Elle le côtoyait tous les jours mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec lui. Sa décision prise, elle se lança, rassurée par la proximité de l'eau, son élément :

- Gray-sama regardez, il y a une plage là-bas en bas. Et si on y allait ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Le mage de glace sortit de sa contemplation et se tourna vers Juvia.

- Hein ? Ah…oui si tu veux, lui répondit-il.

Il se redressa et ils sortirent du belvédère pour continuer sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir jusqu'ici. Ils trouvèrent les escaliers descendant à la plage et une fois arrivés au bord de l'eau ils s'assirent dans le sable. Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

Au bout d'un moment la mage d'eau rompit le silence :

- Juvia voudrait en savoir un peu plus sur Gray-sama, lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Quoi ?! s'étonna le mage de glace.

Cherchant un moyen de le convaincre avant qu'il ne réfléchisse trop elle lui suggéra :

- Et si on faisait un compromis ? Juvia veut bien parler d'elle mais Gray-sama devra parler de lui ensuite.

Gray réfléchi quelques instants : _« Ça pourrait être pas mal de connaître un peu mieux Juvia. Ça pourrait me servir. Et puis je ne suis pas obligé de tout lui dire… »._

Il accepta donc :

- Je veux bien te parler de moi mais en échange je veux que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Gray-sama et si tu pouvais me tutoyer ce serait encore mieux. C'est d'accord ?

- Oui, Juvia est d'accord. Elle va essayer mais elle ne promet pas d'y arriver dès le début.

- D'accord et bien je t'écoute… Raconte-moi…ton enfance.

Rassemblant tout son courage la jeune femme se confia à lui :

- Et bien… pour commencer si Juvia devait résumer sa vie elle dirait que Juvia n'apporte que le malheur. Oui, c'est ce qui pourrait résumer sa vie avant Fairy Tail. Juvia est née dans une famille de simples citoyens de la ville d'Ork, mais elle avait hérité de grands pouvoirs magiques d'un de ses ascendants. Étant petite, Juvia n'avait aucun amis car elle attirait toujours la pluie, mais elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler et elle ne le peut toujours pas. Ça agit en fonction de ses sentiments. Lorsqu'elle était submergée par trop d'émotions, elle provoquait obligatoirement de la pluie et des orages. Lorsqu'elle était entourée par d'autres enfants par exemple, elle stressait parfois pour rien et provoquait la pluie. Les autres enfants ont fini par la rejeter et l'ignorer. "J'espère que Juvia ne viendra pas jouer avec nous. Elle apporte toujours avec elle la pluie ! C'est déprimant", disaient-ils. Juvia est déprimante. D'ailleurs son dernier petit copain aussi lui a dit qu'elle était déprimante. Même Gray-sa…Gray l'a dit.

- Mais non je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! s'exclama celui-ci.

- Si. Lorsqu'on s'est battus Gray-s…a dit que toute cette pluie c'était déprimant.

- Mais je ne parlais pas de toi mais de la pluie tout simplement !

- Bref ! le coupa-t-elle ne voulant pas le croire.

Gray décida de la laisser continuer. Il essaierait de la convaincre plus tard. Elle continua donc sur sa lancée :

- C'est en entendant ces paroles que Juvia a comprit que jamais personne ne voudrait d'elle à cause de ses pouvoirs. Alors, arrivée à l'adolescence, pour avoir un peu de compagnie elle a cousu une petite poupée-peluche toute blanche. C'était sa seule amie, et elle en a cousu beaucoup d'autres pour s'occuper et tromper son ennui, les autres l'évitant comme la peste. Juvia devenait de plus en plus triste et plus elle devenait triste, plus il pleuvait. Quand elle avait des petits copains, et qu'elle faisait des sorties avec certains d'entre eux, elle stressait car elle avait peur d'être rejetée encore une fois et provoquait la pluie encore et encore. Les hommes ont fini par la délaisser...

- J'suis désolé Juvia ! Ça n'a vraiment pas dut être facile, compatit le mage glace. Alors c'est pour ça que tu as dis que tu n'avais jamais vu le ciel bleu ?

- Oui. Quoiqu'il en soit, n'ayant personne, Juvia a préféré s'entraîner à devenir plus forte et à améliorer ses pouvoirs. Ce qui a bien marché, car elle a été repérée par José, le chef de la guilde des Phantoms Lord, qui lui a proposé de rejoindre la guilde. Elle a accepté parce qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle n'avait jamais rien eu de toute façon. De plus, elle avait enfin trouvé des personnes qui l'acceptaient comme elle était, avec toute la pluie qu'elle attirait, et qui ne la rejetaient pas.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu es rentrée chez Phantoms Lord ?

- En effet, et Juvia a intégré le groupe des quatre éléments qui étaient composés de Mister Sol, d'Aria et de Totomaru. Elle fut parmi les plus puissants mages de la guilde. Après, Gray connait la suite : avec Mister Sol, Juvia a dut capturer Lucy et combattre Fairy Tail. C'est là que la guerre inter-guilde commença entre Fairy Tail et Phantom Lord, et c'est aussi là que la vie de Juvia a changé ! Juvia devait se battre contre Gray mais elle a perdu (car elle ne pouvait pas le faire parce qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle était tombée follement amoureuse de lui et ne put se résoudre à le battre mais ça elle ne le lui dit pas). Phantom Lord a perdu. Puis après la chute des Phantoms Lord Juvia a décidé de rejoindre la guilde Fairy Tail (pour être aux côtés de Gray mais ça elle ne le lui dit pas non plus). Vous l'avez acceptée à bras ouverts et elle a découvert l'ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale de la guilde, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. C'est là qu'elle a commencé à changer, à apprendre à s'accepter, à s'aimer elle-même, à avoir confiance en elle et en ceux qui l'entourent, et à se faire des amis comme Lucy (même si elle la considère comme une rivale pour ce qui est de gagner l'amour de Gray ! Et ça non plus elle ne le dit pas)...

- Wouaw…Et ben… ! Je connais ta vie dans les moindres détails maintenant, déclara Gray.

- En gros oui mais pas en détail… Au sinon Gray sait que Juvia a tendance à parler d'elle à la troisième personne, qu'elle a toujours sa peluche blanche qu'elle a cousue elle-même, accrochée à sa robe et qu'elle aime faire des petits cadeaux surprises à Gray….

- C'était toi les petits cadeaux ? demanda le jeune homme, surprit.

Elle acquiesça.

- Euh…et ben merci… !

- De rien, lui dit-elle en rougissant.

Après quelques minutes de silence, la mage d'eau, heureuse de l'avoir convaincue de se confier à elle, déclara :

- Maintenant c'est au tour de Gray….

- Bon ben qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? lui demanda-t-il, moitié angoissé, moitié amusé et heureux en voyant quelle faisait de très gros efforts pour ne pas l'appeler "Gray-sama".

- Juvia ne sais pas. Gray pourrait commencer par le début. Où est-ce que Gray est né par exemple ?

Comme Juvia avait été franche avec lui, il décida de jouer franc jeu lui aussi.

- Et bien je suis né dans un village, dans le Nord, aux abords d'une plaine et d'une forêt, mais il fut entièrement détruit par un démon du nom de Deliora quand j'étais petit. Je fus le seul survivant.

- Oh,… mon dieu ! Alors ça veut dire que vos parents….

- Oui mes parents sont morts… Ils ont été tués par Deliora.

- Juvia est vraiment désolée Gray-sam…Gray !

Le mage de glace sourit remarquant qu'elle s'était reprise encore une fois.

- Oh, merci mais c'était il y a longtemps.

- Et comment Gray s'en est sorti ?

- Une mage maîtrisant la glace du nom de Ul et un de ses élèves, Leon Bastia, m'ont retrouvé encore en vie, au milieu des décombres. Elle m'a ramené avec elle et elle m'a soigné. Ensuite Ul a fait de moi son deuxième apprenti, ainsi que son second enfant en quelque sorte. Elle a enseigné à Leon et à moi-même la magie de glace de construction: Ice Make. C'était vraiment une puissante mage. Jycrain disait qu'elle aurait pu faire partie des Dix Grands Mages Saints si elle était encore en vie. Avec Leon on s'est beaucoup entraînés pendant plusieurs années afin de pouvoir un jour surpasser notre maître, mais on en était encore très loin...J'ai accepté l'entraînement mais c'était dans le seul but de devenir plus fort afin de pouvoir venger la mort de mes parents et de détruire Deliora.

- C'est donc comme ça que tu as connu Leon.

- Oui. On a grandi ensemble et on s'est entraîné ensemble pendant plusieurs années. C'était mon meilleur ami. C'était en un sens le frère que je n'avais jamais eu.

- Vous êtes très proches alors.

- Nous l'étions oui mais beaucoup de temps et d'événements se sont passés depuis et ce n'est plus pareil qu'à l'époque. Cela dit, depuis qu'on s'est revu, ça va de mieux en mieux entre nous à chaque fois qu'on se voit après tout, on se connait par cœur tous les deux….

Le silence s'installa, Gray étant perdu dans ses souvenirs. Après quelques instants Juvia brisa le silence et ramena le mage de glace au présent.

- Juvia peut-elle t…te poser une question assez personnelle ?

- Euh, oui. Pose-là moi et je verrais si j'y réponds ou pas, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire, ravi qu'elle l'ait tutoyé.

- D'où vient la manie qu'a Gray de se déshabiller inopinément en public ? lui demanda timidement la jeune femme.

- Ah, ce n'est que ça qui t'intrigue ? dit-il en rigolant. Je pense que ça vient du fait que comme on apprenait la magie de glace, Ul nous faisait nous entraîner en caleçon dans la neige pour qu'on devienne de plus en plus résistants au froid. J'ai été habitué à me battre en caleçon, alors maintenant lorsque je dois combattre je me sens mieux si je suis juste en pantalon. Et depuis je ne ressens pas beaucoup le froid et je ne me rends pas compte que j'suis à moitié à poil. Ma manie de me déshabiller doit donc venir de là, lui dit-il en souriant.

- D'accord. Je comprends mieux, fit-elle détournant le regard avec un petit sourire.

Se retournant vers lui et voyant qu'il avait perdu son sourire, que son regard était perdu dans le vague et que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, Juvia perdit aussi rapidement son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle.

Refaisant surface, il la regarda dans les yeux puis détourna vivement la tête comme si ce qu'il avait à dire lui faisait honte. Au bout de quelque seconde d'hésitation, il lui répondit :

- C'est ce qui c'est passé par la suite... Je voulais plus que tout au monde venger mes parents et tous ceux de mon village. J'étais vraiment obstiné et dévoré par la haine. Un jour j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur Deliora, sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, et je suis parti pour le combattre. Ul a essayé de me retenir mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée et à cause de ça elle est morte… ! Je suis responsable de la mort de la femme qui m'a recueilli, de celle que je considérais comme une deuxième mère…, hoqueta-t-il des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

- Chut, chut… Explique à Juvia ce qui s'est passé, lui dit-elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je l'ai retrouvé… J'ai retrouvé Deliora, mais Ul m'a suivi, et pour me protéger elle a utilisé une magie interdite, l'Ice Shell, dans l'idée d'emprisonner Deliora et de nous protéger Leon et moi, ce qui a entraîné sa mort. Suite à l'utilisation de ce sort Deliora fut emprisonné dans un lacrima, une sorte de prison de glace que l'on ne peut pas détruire, mais Ul aussi. Elle s'est en quelque sorte retrouvée prisonnière avec Deliora. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver. Tu comprends Juvia ? Si je n'avais pas été si stupide, si j'avais abandonné mon envie de vengeance elle serait toujours en vie !

Gray éclata en sanglot. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement, affligée par ce spectacle déchirant.

- Jusqu'à très récemment je lui en voulais aussi d'avoir utilisé ce sort, continua le mage. Je lui en voulais de s'être sacrifiée pour moi. C'était stupide ! Je ne le méritais pas… Mais il y a quelque temps j'ai moi-même failli utiliser ce sort pour protéger mes amis et alors j'ai compris pourquoi elle l'avait fait, ce qui m'a fait me sentir encore plus coupable de sa disparition. Il semble d'ailleurs que j'ai hérité de son comportement incontrôlable et Leon aussi. Mais elle m'a aussi transmis son sens de l'honneur, du devoir, de l'amour et du sacrifice… Grâce à elle j'ai compris que la haine et la vengeance étaient vaines et qu'elles n'apportaient que honte et déshonneur…

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as plus eu de contacts avec Leon ?

- Oui. Leon l'a peut-être vécu encore plus mal que moi. Il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir un jour se mesurer à Ul et de la surpasser. Alors en plus d'avoir provoqué la mort d'Ul j'ai brisé le rêve de celui qui alors était mon meilleur ami, qui était comme un frère pour moi. J'étais rongé par la honte et le remord, alors j'ai décidé de partir sans me retourner. Je n'ai compris que récemment que j'avais été égoïste et qu'être parti sans avoir rien dit, ni rien expliqué à Leon l'a fait encore plus souffrir car il avait perdu Ul et moi avec. Mais j'étais anéanti, je m'en voulais à mort et je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. Je voulais disparaître de la surface de la terre. J'avais retrouvé une famille et je l'ai détruite….

Les sanglots du jeune homme, qui à cet instant ressemblait plus à un petit garçon accablé de chagrin et perdu, reprirent de plus bel.

- Mais non, ton cœur d'enfant réclamait justice et c'était un ennemi bien trop puissant pour toi. Ul a eu le courage de l'affronter pour vous protéger parce qu'elle vous aimait, le consola Juvia, en larmes également. C'est vraiment horrible ce qui tu as traversé ! Et tu as su laisser le passé derrière toi et aller de l'avant ! Tu es courageux et tu as prouvé à maintes reprises que tu es un homme d'honneur ! Tu ne dois plus laisser le remord affligé ton cœur. Ul a fait son choix. Elle a décidé de se sacrifier pour ceux qu'elle aimait et tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ça. Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça. C'est sa bonté et son amour pour toi qui l'ont perdue….

Gray leva la tête et plongea son regard empli de larmes dans le sien. Elle y lut toute la gratitude qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Gray lui, lut dans le regard de Juvia tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit qu'il l'aimait aussi…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 - Douce nuit.

Le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon lorsque les larmes de Gray se tarirent et que sa respiration se fit plus calme. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent enlacés encore quelques minutes, ne voulant pas rompre la sérénité qui s'était installée. Puis, Gray lâcha un soupir et s'écarta de Juvia à contre cœur. Il était tellement bien dans ses bras. Il aurait pu y rester toute la vie s'il avait pu. Juvia eut également du mal à ne pas le retenir dans ses bras.

- Merci Juvia, lui dit-il, gêné. Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça….

- Oh non, ne t…t'excuse pas. Juvia est ravie que tu es parlé avec elle, que tu te sois confié à elle. Elle est contente d'avoir partagé ça avec toi et que tu lui ais montré cette facette de toi, le rassura la mage de glace.

- Ouais… En tout cas merci…je me sens un peu mon coupable maintenant.

- Juvia en est heureuse. Elle est contente d'avoir pu t'aider et elle te remercie aussi de l'avoir écoutée.

- Oh, de rien.

Il lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit en se disant qu'elle adorait le voir sourire, que cela le rendait encore plus beau.

Ils contemplèrent le coucher de soleil encore quelques minutes puis le mage de glace s'exclama :

- Mince ! Qu'elle heure est-il ? On va être en retard pour le dîner !

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais ils ne sursautèrent pas cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle posa sa main dans la sienne et qu'ils sentirent ce courant électrique et cette chaleur désormais familiers traverser leurs corps. Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils coururent jusqu'à leur suite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur suite, le majordome était entrain de servir le repas.

- Vous arrivez juste à temps, leur dit-il avec un sourire. Votre après-midi c'est bien passé ?

- Oui, très bien, lui répondit Juvia. Vos maîtres ont une magnifique propriété.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je leur ferais par de vôtre compliment, ils en seront très heureux.

Il finit de servir puis se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant il s'arrêta et se retourna vers les deux mages.

- Oh fait… Je ne sais pas si vous avez été prévenus mais le soir de la fête il y aura un bal. Il faudra donc que vous portiez la tenue de rigueur, c'est-à-dire une robe de bal pour mademoiselle et un smoking pour monsieur. Si vous n'aviez rien prévu je vous conseille d'acheter ce qu'il faut en même temps que Mademoiselle Marla demain matin.

Sur ce, il sortit de la suite laissant un Gray choqué et une Juvia toute joyeuse et impatiente d'y être.

- Un bal… C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est pas vrai ! Il manqué plus que ça…un bal ! Non mais je rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je te préviens direct je ne danse pas ! râla-t-il, lui gâchant son plaisir.

- Peut-être que tu n'auras pas le choix, lui dit-elle en souriant pour l'embêter.

Il se rembrunit puis voyant qu'elle se moquait de lui, il lui rendit son sourire.

Gray et Juvia s'installèrent à la table, commencèrent à dîner et la mage d'eau reprit leur conversation.

- Un mage aussi courageux que toi à peur d'un petit bal de rien du tout ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Ah, ah ! Très drôle !

Elle rit doucement en voyant son air boudeur.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les bals ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il se renfrogna puis avoua :

- D'abord je ne sais pas danser et puis je ne supporte pas les smokings. Tu va voir que je vais encore me déshabiller devant tout le monde.

- Juvia a hâte de voir ça ! Ça risque d'être drôle ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Ouais, parle pour toi ! Si ça arrive nos employeurs risquent de ne pas apprécier.

Elle s'esclaffa de plus belle et il la rejoignit dans son hilarité.

_« Mon dieu ! Quel son merveilleux ! »_, s'émerveilla le mage de glace en l'écoutant rire. _« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle rit ou qu'elle sourit! »_.

- J'adore ton rire ! Il est très communicatif, déclara-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

- Oh merci….

Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

- Le tiens n'est pas mal non plus, lui dit-elle.

Et ils rirent de nouveau.

Retrouvant leur calme, ils finirent de manger, puis Gray décida d'aller prendre sa douche. Il se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires de toilette et quand il ressortit il ne portait qu'un caleçon.

- Gray ! Tes vêtements ! s'exclama Juvia désopilée.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de reluquer son corps musclé et quand elle s'en rendit compte elle devint toute rouge.

- Et me…mince ! râla-t-il. Désolé !

Et il se précipita en direction de la salle de bain.

La mage d'eau, le sourire aux lèvres, se rendit sur le balcon.

Gray prit une douche rapide et quand il sortit (habillé), il ne vit pas Juvia et remarqua que la table était débarrassée. Il la chercha, la vit sur le balcon, accoudée à la rambarde entrain de contempler l'océan, et la rejoignit. Le soleil était déjà couché et il faisait frais.

Ils se tinrent en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre pendant un moment, puis Gray lui proposa de rentrer pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

- Bon, et bien je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille se coucher. On doit se lever tôt demain, proposa la mage de glace,

- Oui, tu as raison. Alors,…bonne nuit Gray, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce rivant ses yeux aux siens.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en l'entendant prononcer son nom de cette manière.

- Bonne nuit Juvia….

Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, détachant leur regard l'un de l'autre et rejoignirent chacun leur chambre, non sans se retourner une fois et se sourire.

Gray enfila un bas de jogging et s'écroula sur le lit. Il refit défiler dans sa tête tous les évènements de la journée : leur départ de Magnolia, leur arrivée à Hargeon, leur entrevue avec les Tabashka et cet après-midi de confidences.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait réussi à le faire parler. D'habitude, il ne parlait jamais de son passé. Il ne l'avait révélé à personne, même pas à Natsu ou Erza qui étaient ses meilleurs amis, mais avec Juvia…c'était sortit tout seul. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que c'était enfoui en lui. Il avait eu tellement besoin d'en parler que quand l'occasion c'était présentée, il avait fait confiance à Juvia, avait tout déballé et il ne l'avait pas regretté. Elle avait su trouver les mots et réussi à le faire se sentir mieux. Il n'avait jamais espéré que quelqu'un le comprenne, mais Juvia l'avait comprit et elle ne l'avait pas jugé. Elle a su le consoler et lui rendre un peu d'honneur, de dignité, d'amour propre et de confiance en lui.

Le mage de glace se tourna et se retourna dans le lit. Il avait des pensées plein la tête et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se dit qu'au premier abord, on pourrait penser que Juvia est une jeune femme froide, indifférente, qui ne s'intéresse et ne se préoccupe de personne (sauf de lui). C'est ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. Mais une fois qu'elle a rejoint la guilde, il s'est rendu compte que derrière cette façade froide et vide d'émotions, calme et réservée, Juvia était une femme intelligente, gentille, douce, attentionnée pour ceux qu'elle aime et en qui elle a confiance, drôle, et un peu folle sur les bords aussi mais bon personne n'est parfait. Il savait maintenant d'où venait le bentô qu'il avait trouvé lors des travaux de reconstruction de la guilde : Juvia avait prévu qu'il aurait surement faim et le lui avait préparé rien que pour lui…

Il s'était aperçu aussi qu'en fait, elle souhaitait plus que tout se faire des amis et s'intégrer. Il était conscient que Juvia faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour se faire accepter, bien qu'elle le fasse parfois de façon maladroite.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait comprit que si elle avait eu un peu de mal avec le contact humain c'était parce qu'elle avait tellement souffert d'avoir était rejetée, de n'avoir aucun amis étant enfant, qu'elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne, même pas à elle-même.

Gray remarqua aussi qu'elle était une solitaire comme lui.

Il comprit qu'elle gérait mal ses émotions. Effectivement, maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi elle provoquait des temps pluvieux et des orages : c'était dû à la colère, au stress…, et plus elle stressait, plus la pluie ou l'orage s'intensifiait. Il décida donc de l'aider, de la rassurer à chaque fois qu'elle serait nerveuse.

_« De plus, elle prend de plus en plus confiance en elle et en les mages de Fairy Tail, en nous, ses amis »_, remarqua le jeune homme, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle le tutoyait enfin et il adorait ça !

De son côté, Juvia n'arrivait pas à dormir elle non plus. Elle repensait également à ce qui c'était passé durant la journée. Elle était heureuse que Gray se soit confié à elle. Ce qu'elle avait appris l'avait vraiment bouleversée. Qu'il soit devenu l'homme qu'il est après ce qui lui était arrivé la laissait abasourdie. Il aurait pu se renfermer, faire le mal ou même se suicider, mais il était devenu un homme courageux, bon, un peu solitaire mais qui croque la vie à pleines dents et qui a des amis fidèles. Bon, il avait la sale habitude de se déshabiller à tout va, mais bon ce n'est qu'un détail. Personne n'est parfait.

Elle n'avait plus de doutes maintenant, c'était bel et bien l'homme de sa vie. Il ne manquait plus que le concerné soit au courant. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer.

_« Mais comment je vais lui dire ?... »_

Trop stressée et sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle se leva, prit une couverture, sortit de la chambre et s'installa sur le canapé.

Gray quant à lui continuait de se retourner dans tous les sens dans son lit. Au bout d'un moment comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir, il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon lui aussi. Il se figea sur le seuil en voyant Juvia, en petite chemise de nuit, assise sur le canapé. Une bouffée de désir le submergea.

_« Reprend toi Gray ! »_, se sermonna-t-il.

- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? la questionna le mage de glace.

Elle sursauta en entant sa voix. Elle se tourna vers lui, se raidit et devint écarlate en le voyant vêtu de seulement d'un bas de jogging.

- Euh… Juvia n'arrivait pas à dormir…, balbutia la jeune femme.

- Ah ! Moi non plus. Ça te dérange si je m'installe à côté de toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh…non, pas du tout, lui répondit-elle en se recouvrant de la couverture qu'elle avait emportée avec elle.

Juvia aussi était tiraillée par le désir. Le voir à moitié nu la rendait toute chose et elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'embrasser.

Il s'assit à l'autre bout du fauteuil et ils restèrent ainsi, l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Juvia se dise que, même si elle aimait beaucoup la vue qu'il lui offrait, il devait certainement avoir froid, torse nu.

- On partage ? lui proposa-t-elle en lui montrant la couverture.

- Euh…oui je veux bien ! Ça ne te dérange pas ? lui demanda-t-il, gêné.

- Bien sûre que non, si non Juvia ne te l'aurait pas proposé.

Il se rapprocha donc d'elle et étendit la couverture sur lui. A la proximité de Juvia, une nouvelle vague de désir l'envahit et il essaya t'en bien que mal de la repousser. Sentir le corps de Juvia près du sien le mettait dans tous ses états. Il était dévoré par l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui donner un baiser passionné et de la faire sienne.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant de me sentir comme ça »_.

La révélation qu'il avait eu cet après-midi lui revint alors en mémoire. Il était amoureux de Juvia. Ce devait être pour ça qu'il était dans un état pareil. Dès qu'il avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait, tout son être l'avait accepté, son corps y comprit, et à présent, il ne recherchait plus qu'à être proche de Juvia et à lui montrer son amour…

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de penser à autre chose.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se dit qu'il devait repenser à ce qu'il lui avait dit cet après-midi, qu'il était bouleversé et triste et ne voulait pas le montrer. Pour le consoler elle lui prit la main et lui massa le dos de la main avec son pouce. C'était en même temps un bon prétexte pour le toucher. Le jeune homme tressaillit. Le massage de Juvia fit que résister à la tentation de sauter sur elle se fit encore plus pénible pour Gray. Mais finalement, au bout d'un moment, il se détendit et finit même par s'endormir, apaisé et bercé par le pouce de Juvia massant le dos de sa main.

Voyant qu'il s'était endormi, elle se blottit contre lui et, le sourire aux lèvres, s'endormit à son tour… Ils passèrent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une nuit paisible, faite de doux rêves remplis d'espoir.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 - Shopping.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Gray ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Les yeux toujours clos, il sentit quelque chose de chaud collé contre lui et un poids posé sur sa poitrine. Il les ouvrit doucement et son cœur rata un battement, avant de se mettre à battre plus fort. Juvia… Il s'était endormi avec Juvia sur le canapé et maintenant elle dormait, blottie contre lui, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine… ! !

Son cœur finit par se calmer et il fit attention de ne pas bouger car il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il en profita pour l'observer. Il resta pendant de longues minutes, sans bouger, à l'admirer. Il posa son regard sur son corps chaud et moelleux pressé contre le sien, puis le fit remonter sur son doux visage.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Je ne me lasserais jamais de la regarder… »_, se dit-il émerveillé.

Ne résistant pas à l'envie de toucher sa peau blanche et crémeuse, il fit glisser un doigt sur sa joue puis après une hésitation se pencha lentement et déposa y un tendre baiser. La jeune femme remua et émit un soupir de contentement, ce qui le fit sourire.

Il éprouvait un bien-être total à être auprès d'elle, à la tenir dans ses bras. Il n'en revenait pas. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé qui n'était pas si confortable que ça et pourtant il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie.

_« C'est fou l'effet qu'elle peut avoir sur moi ! »_, s'étonna le mage de glace.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Juvia se réveilla en sursaut, puis remarquant qu'elle était pelotonnée contre Gray, elle s'écarta vivement, ce qui fit glisser la couverture. Le sang afflua rapidement dans son visage. Elle remonta la couverture pour se couvrir, ne portant toujours que sa petite chemise de nuit, pendant que le mage de glace alla ouvrir la porte. Il l'entrebâilla et aperçut le majordome.

- Bonjour monsieur. Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous déranger à cette heure matinale mais on m'a demandé de voir si vous étiez réveillés et de le faire si ce n'était pas le cas, s'excusa-t-il.

- Bonjour. Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura le jeune homme.

- Mes maîtresses partent pour la ville à 9h et il va falloir que vous les accompagniez. Je vais donc vous monter le petit déjeuner dans une demi-heure. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui, oui, très bien. Merci.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse.

Le majordome s'inclina comme d'habitude et repartit le long du couloir.

- Bon, s'exclama Gray. Il est 7h30, ce qui nous laisse une heure et demie pour nous préparer. On peut donc prendre notre temps.

Il se retourna et vit que Juvia s'était levée. Elle était immobile, la tête basse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il.

- Juvia est…désolée. Elle s'est endormie et…et…, balbutia la mage d'eau après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Comprenant de quoi elle parlait il sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave Juvia, moi aussi je me suis endormi… et je dois dire que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, la rassura le mage de glace.

Surprise, elle releva la tête, un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et s'affirma encore plus en voyant que Gray lui souriait aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, puis, au bout d'un moment ils détournèrent le regard, gênés.

- Bon. On devrait commencer à se préparer, indiqua le mage de glace.

- Oui tu as raison.

Ils se dirigèrent donc chacun dans leur chambre pour se préparer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le majordome revint avec le petit déjeuné. Il installa tout sur la table et partit en leur souhaitant une bonne journée.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils avaient fini. Ils s'installèrent donc sur la terrasse en attendant l'heure du départ et contemplèrent le lever du soleil.

- Alors prêt pour la séance shopping ? le taquina Juvia.

Il lui répondit par un grognement.

- Mais c'est qu'on grognon, s'esclaffa la jeune femme. Toi, tu n'es pas du matin.

Elle rit et il la rejoignit de bon cœur.

- Peut-être mais avec toi je suis tout de suite d'humeur plus joyeuse, lui avoua le mage de glace.

Puis, gêné, il détourna le regard.

- Tant mieux. Juvia en est heureuse, lui répondit-elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il la regarda et lui rendit son sourire.

Ils discutèrent encore de tout et de rien jusqu'à 9h moins dix puis descendirent dans le hall attendre le départ. Les maîtresses arrivèrent à 9h pile.

- Bonjour mes dames, les saluèrent les deux mages.

- Bonjour, leur répondit la jeune fille.

La mère quant à elle ne leur fit qu'un signe de la tête. Ils sortirent et montèrent tous dans un carrosse.

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils arrivèrent en ville et le cocher les laissa devant une boutique de vêtements. Ils entrèrent et une vieille femme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir les accueillit.

- Bonjour. Je suis Ayae Ishikawa (1), leur dit-elle.

- Bonjour. Je suis Madame Tabashka. J'ai pris rendez-vous.

- En effet, je vous attendais. C'est pour deux robes et un costume c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est cela. C'est pour ma fille, cette jeune femme et ce jeune homme, répondit Madame Tabashka en les désignant de la main.

- Très bien. Je vais demander aux deux demoiselles de me suivre. Je m'occuperai du jeune homme plus tard.

Elle passa de l'autre côté d'un rideau qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

- Bien moi je vous laisse. J'ai à faire, leur dit Madame Tabashka. Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Quoi ?! s'écrit sa fille. Tu ne restes pas pour m'aider à choisir ma robe ?

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

- Non. J'ai un rendez-vous mais j'ai donné mes instructions à Madame Ishikawa. Je vous retrouve à 11h30 devant la boutique, lui répondit-elle et elle partit sans même un regard pour sa fille.

- Juvia t'aidera à choisir si tu veux, lui proposa la mage d'eau en souriant.

La jeune fille lui fit un faible sourire puis passa dans l'autre pièce dont l'entrée était cachée par le rideau pour rejoindre la couturière.

Après un bref coût d'œil à Gray, Juvia la suivit.

Ce fut donc d'abord à Marla et Juvia d'essayer des robes. Gray s'assit sur une banquette en les attendant.

Juvia passa derrière le rideau et entra dans une pièce où il y avait un petit salon, des cabines d'essayage et une autre porte qui donnait sur un immense dressing.

- Alors, pour la jeune demoiselle j'ai déjà préparé plusieurs robes. D'ailleurs, elles sont dans la première cabine si vous voulez commencer à les essayer… Et vous, vu la couleur de vos cheveux, il vous faudra une robe bleue. Je dois avoir ça quelque part, dit la vieille femme.

Elle entra dans le dressing et en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec trois housses qu'elle accrocha dans la deuxième cabine.

- Voilà vous pouvez les essayer. Je ferais les retouches nécessaires.

La mage d'eau la remercia et rentra dans la cabine d'essayage.

La jeune Marla essaya quatre robes et avec les conseils de Juvia porta son choix sur la troisième. Elle était bleue claire comme ses yeux, ce qui mettait ces derniers en valeur et faisait ressortir sa belle chevelure dorée.

Juvia, quant à elle, porta son choix sur la deuxième robe qu'elle avait essayée. La vieille couturière fit les retouches nécessaires et la robe lui alla comme un gant. Elle était parfaite. C'était une robe du même bleu que ses cheveux, et or. Elle l'avait choisie car ce doré lui donné une touche chaude et ça changeait de ses robes bleues et blanches qu'elle portait tout le temps. En tout cas, c'était une robe qui ne laisserait pas les hommes indifférents mais elle ne voulait pas que tous les hommes la remarque. Il n'y en avait qu'un et elle espérait bien l'impressionner…

Gray avait attendu pendant ce qui lui avait paru des heures ce qui était en fait pratiquement le cas car Juvia et Marla revinrent une heure et demie plus tard avec chacune une housse contenant une robe. Le mage d'eau qui s'était mis à somnoler se réveilla en sursaut en entendant du bruit.

- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous en avez mis du temps pour choisir une robe.

- Une robe ne se choisit pas à la légère Gray, lui expliqua la mage aux cheveux bleus.

- Et j'avais des retouches à faire, renchérit la couturière. A votre tour maintenant.

Ce fut donc le tour de Gray de choisir son costume.

- J'y suis vraiment obligé ? Pitié…! les supplia-t-il.

- Oui tu es obligé. On ne va pas à un bal vêtu n'importe comment, le sermonna Juvia. Et puis tu devrais être content. Tu va pouvoir te déshabiller en plein milieu de la journée sans qu'on te le reproche ! rigola-t-elle.

- Haha ! Très drôle !

Il lui tira la langue puis lui sourit.

- Allez venez jeune homme, je crois que je sais déjà ce que je vais vous montrer.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de derrière et le mage de glace la suivit.

Marla et Juvia échangèrent un regard complice, se sourirent car elles avaient eu la même idée et se précipitèrent à la suite de Gray.

La couturière était déjà passée dans le dressing pour aller lui chercher des smokings et le mage de glace attendait devant une cabine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Nous ne te faisons pas confiance. Nous voulons donner notre avis et t'aider à choisir ce que tu va porter, expliqua la mage aux cheveux bleus.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Gray de protester, la vieille femme revint et lui fourra trois housses dans les bras.

- Allez, allez, on se dépêche ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le mage de glace soupira, rentra dans la cabine et tira le rideau.

Juvia et Marla, le sourire aux lèvres, échangèrent un clin d'œil complice et s'assirent chacune dans un fauteuil. Ce fut l'horreur pour Gray. Elles l'avaient fait tourner en bourrique. Soit la couleur n'allait pas, soit la forme… et il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que des essayages puissent être aussi épuisants.

Finalement le choix de ces demoiselles se porta sur le dernier costume, un costume blanc et la couturière lui donna une chemise bleue qui était bien entendu en accord parfait avec la robe de Juvia…

Quand ils ressortirent de la boutique il était 11h. Il leur restait donc une demi heure avant que Madame Tabashka ne revienne.

C'est avec chacun une housse dans les bras qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le parc qui était à proximité, pour passer le temps. C'était le parc dans lequel Juvia et Gray avaient fini leur repas lors de leur arrivée à Hargeon.

Marla et Juvia s'installèrent sur un banc, au soleil, tandis que Gray s'était assit à l'ombre, au pied d'un arbre juste à côté, ne supportant pas la chaleur.

Elles fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent emplir de cette chaleur, laissant les rayons du soleil caresser leur visage.

- On va pouvoir faire bronzette. Ça fait du bien, dit Marla.

- Oui, Juvia ne se lasserait jamais de ce soleil, de cette chaleur et de ce ciel bleu. Ça lui a trop manqué, lui répondit Juvia.

Surprise, Marla ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit-elle.

- Jusqu'à récemment, Juvia n'avait connu que la pluie, les nuages et les orages. Elle n'avait jamais vu le soleil ou le ciel bleu.

- Je confirme. J'étais là la première fois qu'elle a vu le ciel bleu, lança Gray.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Et bien, c'est à cause de ses pouvoirs et surtout à cause de ses humeurs, de son tempérament. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à canaliser ses émotions et avait trop peu confiance en elle. Elle a encore du mal d'ailleurs. Tout ça avait une influence sur sa magie, expliqua la mage d'eau.

- Je ne saisis pas très bien….

- La magie est liée à nos émotions. Elle devient plus puissante, plus forte lorsque nous ressentons certaines émotions. Notre ami Natsu, par exemple, c'est la colère. Il devient extrêmement puissant lorsqu'il est en colère. Quant à Juvia c'était la tristesse. Quand elle était rejetée, jalouse ou que l'envie la prenait quand elle voyait les autres enfants s'amuser et qu'elle, elle était toute seule. Elle ressentait tellement d'émotions à la fois qu'elle ne gérait plus sa magie. Il pleuvait tout le temps à torrent et tout le monde savait que c'était à cause d'elle, alors ils restaient loin d'elle. Le truc, c'est que plus ils l'ignoraient, plus elle se sentait seule, et plus elle se sentait seule, plus elle allait mal et plus elle allait mal, plus il pleuvait et plus il pleuvait, plus ils s'éloignaient d'elle. C'était un cercle vicieux. Ça a fait d'elle quelqu'un de sombre et de solitaire. Mais grâce à la guilde elle a surmonté tout ça. Elle a enfin pu voir le soleil et le ciel bleu. En intégrant Fairy Tail elle est repartie de zéro. Toute la confiance, l'amour qu'ils lui ont transmis ont effacé tous ses mauvais souvenirs, ont fais d'elle quelqu'un de plus heureux, de plus ouvert. Elle a changé et elle en est très heureuse, car maintenant elle arrive à contrôler ses émotions, même s'il lui arrive encore de s'affoler….

- De péter son câble oui, la coupa le mage de glace en s'esclaffant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, s'offusqua-t-elle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi.

- C'est toujours comme ça avec ta mère ? demanda Juvia à Marla au bout d'un moment.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, puis la baissa pour cacher les larmes qui lui étaient venues aux yeux.

- Tu sais… Il faudrait que tu lui parles. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens et je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra et qu'elle changera.

- Non. Elle est trop occupée pour faire attention à moi. Ses "rendez-vous" sont trop importants. C'est plus important que moi.

- Mais non. Je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera si tu la mets au courant.

- Hum…si tu le dis.

Elle cala son dos contre le dossier du banc et ferma les yeux, signifiant que le sujet était clos. La mage aux cheveux bleus en fit de même.

Au bout d'un moment Marla ouvrit les yeux, et chuchota :

- Juvia ?

- Oui ? répondit celle-ci en ouvrant les yeux à son tour.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à Gray, hésitante, avant de poursuivre :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Gray ?

En entendant cette question, le mage de glace qui ne dormait pas se raidit et tendit l'oreille, intéressé par la réponse de Juvia.

- Euh…rien. On est de très bons amis, répondit-elle gênée.

- C'est ça ! A d'autres ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Vous êtes super complices et tout… Allez dis-moi !

La mage d'eau, hésitant à répondre, jeta à son tour un regard à Gray, puis dit tout bas :

- Pour Juvia c'est plus qu'un ami. Elle… l'aime, mais de son côté elle n'en sait rien. Elle ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque….

Ayant entendu la réponse de Juvia, Gray sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans ça poitrine.

_« Elle m'aime ! »_, s'écria-t-il en son fort intérieur.

Il aurait voulu sauter de joie, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser à n'en plus pouvoir, mais il n'osa pas. Il avait peur de sa réaction si elle savait qu'il avait écouté. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Juvia était amoureuse de lui ! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Se reprenant, il cessa de sourire ne voulant pas se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

- Mais non, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? T'as pas vu la façon dont il te regarde, dont il te dévore des yeux plutôt ? s'écria Marla.

_« Mince ! »_, se réprimanda mentalement le mage de glace. _« Je pensais avoir été plus discret »_.

- Chut ! Tu vas le réveiller ! la réprimanda Juvia. Et puis, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il ne me dévore pas des yeux !

- C'est bien ce que je disais : tu es aveugle ! Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens, je suis certaine que c'est réciproque ! lui conseilla Marla en baissant la voix.

- J'en sais rien. On vient juste de se rapprocher, je préfère attendre encore un peu….

Et ce fut à elle de se réinstaller confortablement sur le banc en fermant les yeux, signifiant qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler.

De son côté le mage de glace décida qu'il lui avouerait ses sentiments dès ce soir.

Ils profitèrent du beau temps encore un peu, puis retournèrent devant la boutique à l'heure du rendez-vous. Le carrosse arriva et ils montèrent. Leur employeuse était déjà à l'intérieur. Ils retournèrent donc à la demeure des Tabashka avec leurs achats mais aussi des doutes pour Juvia et de l'impatience pour Gray.

(1) Ayae : dessin de la soie selon Wikipédia.

Ishikawa : pierre rivière.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 - Le bal.

Les mages arrivèrent et montèrent tous les deux dans leurs chambres pour déposer leurs affaires, puis on leur apporta leur déjeuner dans leur suite. Les deux mages déjeunèrent rapidement et retrouvèrent ensuite Marla car leur mission avait débuté et ils ne devaient pas la lâcher d'une semelle pour assurer sa protection.

Les invités commençaient à arriver et la propriété commençait à se remplir petit à petit. On avait installé de petites tables rondes sur la terrasse ainsi que dans l'herbe, sous des barnums, et de grandes tables pour le buffet. Un groupe jouait déjà une musique d'ambiance à l'extérieur et une petite scène avait était installée dans la salle de bal. C'était une immense salle, faite de marbre et de dorures, un magnifique grand lustre en cristal pendant en son centre.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et lentement aussi. Ils suivirent la jeune Tabashka dans ses moindres déplacements. Ils la suivaient comme son ombre tandis qu'elle se rendait auprès de telles ou telles personnes pour les saluer.

Gray était plutôt fier de lui. Il ne s'était pratiquement pas dévêtu de l'après-midi, il n'avait enlevé sa chemise qu'une seule fois et heureusement, ils étaient seuls à ce moment là.

_« Ce doit-être grâce à la présence de Juvia… C'est fou comme elle me change »_, se dit-il.

A un moment, alors que Marla et Juvia se retrouvaient seules, Marla demanda à cette dernière :

- Alors ? Tu vas lui dire ou pas ?

- Dire quoi à qui ? répondit la mage d'eau innocemment.

- Tu le sais très bien ! Est-ce que tu vas dire à Gray que tu l'aimes ?

- Chuutt…! s'exclama la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil au mage de glace qui s'était éloigné, pour être sûre qu'il n'avait pas entendu, puis elle répliqua :

- Encore une fois, Juvia ne sait pas ! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas ! Quel âge as-tu d'abord ?... C'est vrai ça… C'est ton anniversaire mais Juvia ne sait même pas quel âge tu fais, remarqua-t-elle.

- Treize ans. Je fais treize ans aujourd'hui.

- Et bien, Juvia trouve que tu es un peu jeune pour te préoccuper des histoires de cœurs des autres, la sermonna la jeune femme.

- Je suis très en avance pour mon âge, rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton enjoué, puis elle poursuivit d'un ton morne :… Ça doit surement être dû au fait que j'ai été seule depuis toute petite et que j'ai dû très tôt apprendre à me débrouiller par moi-même, à être indépendante….

- Oui. Tu es comme Juvia au fond. Tu as grandi et mûri trop vite.

- Hum hum… Et si on faisait un deal ?

- Quel deal ? s'enquit Juvia.

- Tu avoues à Gray que t'es amoureuse de lui et moi j'avoue à mes parents que j'en ai marre de cette situation, que j'aimerais qu'ils soient plus présents….

- Juvia ne sait pas… Elle va y réfléchir….

Cette conversation prit fin lorsqu'un couple vint souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Marla, couple qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adams, soit dit en passant. D'ailleurs, c'était simple, elle ne connaissait que peu de personnes parmi les invités. Gray les rejoignit à ce moment là et c'est avec un soupir que Marla continua à rencontrer les invités, suivie par les deux mages. Elle en avait marre de ces obligations, de devoir faire la conversation à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et qui, elle en était sure, se fichaient comme de leur première culotte que ce soit son anniversaire. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus assister à cette mascarade !

Après une après-midi tranquille mais éreintante pour les nerfs, arriva le début de soirée. Marla fila donc en vitesse dans sa chambre afin de se préparer pour le bal.

- Tu nous attends avant de descendre s'il te plaît. On viendra te chercher, lui dit le mage de glace.

- Ok !

Les deux jeunes mages firent donc comme Marla et allèrent s'habiller pour la soirée. Gray revêtit son smoking blanc avec sa chemise bleue et une cravate blanche.

Une fois prêt, il se rendit dans le salon.

- J'ai fini de me préparer. Je descends voir Monsieur Tabashka pour lui demander les consignes pour la soirée. On se retrouvera dans le hall tout à l'heure, lança-t-il.

- D'accord.

Gray sortit donc et se mit en quête de Monsieur Tabashka.

Juvia, de son côté, enfila sa robe puis se contempla dans le miroir. Décidément c'était une vraie merveille, elle lui allait à la perfection. Elle avait un décolleter qui lui descendait en-dessous de sa poitrine, ainsi on apercevait le creux entre ses seins. La robe laissait les épaules de Juvia dénudées, étant retenue aux bras, juste en dessous des épaules. Elle était également fendue à mi-cuisse sur le côté gauche, laissant apercevoir sa jambe.

La jeune femme attendit ensuite que la domestique à qui elle avait demandé de l'aider à se préparer arrive. Ayant déjà enfilé sa belle robe bleue et or lorsque celle-ci arriva cinq minutes après le départ de Gray, il ne restait plus que la coiffure et le maquillage à faire.

- Bonsoir. En quoi puis-je vous aider madame ? s'enquit-elle.

- Et bien… Vous pourriez aider à Juvia à se coiffer s'il vous plaît. Elle voudrait faire un chignon…

- Bien sûre. Installez-vous devant le "bureau-coiffeuse".

La domestique s'attaqua donc à son travail. Au bout d'une heure, Juvia était enfin prête. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon. Quelques mèches retombaient sur sa nuque et ses tempes.

Pour aller avec sa robe, Juvia s'était parée de bijoux. Elle avait mit des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en or, ainsi qu'un bracelet, des bagues et un fin collier en or qui plongeait dans son décolleter. Elle s'était aussi maquillée mais c'était léger : elle avait mit un far à paupière doré, de l'eyeliner bleu et de la poudre sur ses joues, ce qui les rosissait et donnait des couleurs à sa peau laiteuse.

- Et bien ! Vous êtes ravissante jeune dame.

- Merci. C'est gentil, lui répondit la mage d'eau en rougissant.

- Vous allez renverser tous les hommes ce soir ! Bien que je pense que ce soit un homme en particulier que vous voulez impressionner, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Juvia s'empourpra encore plus. Prenant un air sérieux elle dit :

- Juvia n'est pas là pour renverser tous les hommes ! Et qui vous dit qu'elle s'est vêtue ainsi pour un homme ? Elle l'a fait pour se fondre dans la masse et ne pas paraître suspecte !

La domestique la regarda avec un air entendu.

- Hum hum… A mon avis ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de rester discrète et de passer inaperçue, mais en tout cas, je suis sure que l'homme que vous voulez séduire sera sous le charme, lui assura-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres avant de s'incliner et de partir.

Juvia sourit également car elle savait que la domestique avait raison. Elle s'était fait belle pour un homme : Gray, et espérait bien lui faire tourner la tête… !

Juvia était stressée comme jamais. Elle espérait en effet plaire à Gray, lui faire de l'effet…

C'est sur cette pensée qui la fit rougir qu'elle mit un châle sur ses épaules dénudées et partit rejoindre Marla dans sa chambre.

- Merveilleux ! s'écria la jeune fille lorsqu'elle vit Juvia. Tu es magnifique !

- Merci. Toi aussi tu es superbe !

- Merci, dit-elle en faisant une révérence. Il est où Gray ? s'enquit-elle ensuite.

- Il doit être avec ton père ou dans les parages. Il voulait lui parler, lui expliqua la mage d'eau.

- Ok. On y va ?

- Oui, allons-y.

Elles sortirent donc de la chambre de Marla.

Pendant ce temps là, Gray avait parlé à Monsieur Tabashka et celui-ci lui avait donné comme consigne de ne pas quitter Marla de la soirée, encore une fois. Maintenant il les attendait au pied du grand escalier dans le grand hall.

Il commençait à s'impatienter et à se dire qu'il allait voir où elles en étaient lorsqu'il entendit des murmures et des exclamations excitées. Il se retourna donc pour voir qui faisait autant de bruit, suivit le regard des gens et se figea, estomaqué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui : Juvia, accompagnée de Marla, descendait les marches, plus belle et sexy que jamais dans une robe de couleur or et du même bleu que sa chemise, avec un décolleter vertigineux, une ouverture sur le côté gauche laissant entrevoir sa magnifique jambe mince et galbée, et ses épaules nues recouvertes par un châle. Elle arborait un chignon qui lui donnait une certaine classe. Juvia était la beauté et l'élégance faite femme. Il fit remonter son regard jusqu'à son visage, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et leurs cœurs ratèrent un battement. La jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps sous l'intensité du regard de Gray.

_« Mon dieu ! Ce regard… ! »_, pensa la jeune femme.

Arrivées devant lui, elles demandèrent d'une seule voix :

- Alors ?

Le mage de glace, toujours ébahi, mis un moment à répondre. On aurait dit que son cerveau s'était mis en pause et le seul mot qui lui vint alors à l'esprit fut :

- Waouh !

Juvia rougit violement en entendant cette exclamation.

- Je veux dire euh… Vous êtes superbes toutes les deux ! se reprit le mage de glace, en sentant le sang lui monter au visage lui aussi.

_« Qu'elle magnifique vision ! C'est la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ! »_, s'exclama le jeune homme pour lui-même.

- Merci beaucoup Gray ! lui dit Marla.

- Euh…Oui. Merci Gray. C'est très gentil, fit la mage d'eau, timidement.

- Puis-je ? leur demanda-t-il en présentant un bras à chacune.

- Mais avec plaisir ! répondit Marla en rigolant.

Elles passèrent donc chacune leur bras sous celui de Gray et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'immense pièce et tous les regards se portèrent sur eux. Ils avancèrent jusqu'aux parents de Marla et son père la prit dans ses bras. Sa mère quand à elle ne dit rien, étant trop occupée à parler avec une autre femme.

- Tu es magnifique ma chérie, la complimenta-t-il.

- Merci papa.

- Vous aussi mademoiselle. Vous êtes somptueuse, dit-il en s'adressant à Juvia.

- Oh ! Merci beaucoup Monsieur, dit-elle en rougissant encore une fois.

Décidément, il ne servait à rien qu'elle ait mis du blush sur ses joues si elle rougissait tout le temps comme ça.

Le maître de maison se tourna vers l'assemblée et déclara :

- Mesdames et messieurs ! Je vous présente ma merveilleuse fille, Marla ! Bon anniversaire ma chérie !

Après quelques applaudissements, le groupe se mit à jouer et le père et la fille ouvrirent le bal.

Juvia les regardait avec envie car elle aurait aimé avoir connu ça, partager une danse avec son père…

Soudain Gray lui tendit la main.

- Allez, viens !

- Euh…c'est que Juvia ne…elle n'a…, balbutia-t-elle, étonnée.

Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne danserait pas.

- Y faut pas qu'on la lâche d'un millimètre tu te rappelles, lui expliqua-t-il devant son air surpris.

- D'accord….

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et cette décharge électrique, à laquelle ils étaient désormais habitués, traversa leurs corps et les fit frissonner. La jeune femme eut la chair de poule.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Le mage de glace posa une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme qui, elle, mit sa main sur son épaule. Ils commencèrent à danser, les yeux dans les yeux et ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Juvia n'avait jamais partagé un moment d'intimité comme celui-ci avec un homme. Elle n'avait même jamais dansé avec personne et elle se sentait transportée.

Gray, quant à lui, était comme dans un autre monde. Il ne pensait pas partager un jour un moment aussi intime avec Juvia. Il avait secrètement espéré pouvoir être un jour aussi proche d'elle. La tenir ainsi dans ses bras, sentir son corps contre le sien, c'était comme s'il était complet, comme s'il avait trouvé sa moitié…

Brusquement, il se rappela pourquoi ils étaient là et détourna son regard de celui de la mage d'eau pour jeter un coup d'œil à Marla. Il décida de ne plus regarder Juvia pour ne pas être perturbé encore une fois.

Au début, Juvia ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait rompu ce merveilleux échange, mais en suivant son regard, elle vit qu'il surveillait Marla ainsi que le reste de la salle et se dit qu'il serait temps qu'elle se mette au travail elle aussi.

- Tu t'occupes de surveiller la salle et moi Marla ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- D'accord, lui répondit le mage de glace sans la regarder, ce qui refroidit Juvia.

Pourquoi ne la regardait-il pas ? Est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'elle se soit trompée, qu'elle est mal interprété ses regards… ?

C'est avec ces doutes que Juvia continua à danser et à surveiller. Elle essaya de ne plus le regarder et de ne plus se préoccuper de lui de la soirée.

Le bal touchait à sa fin et Marla décida d'aller se coucher.

- Je vais te raccompagner, lui dit Gray.

- Ok, répondit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Juvia pour l'embrasser et en profita pour chuchoter à son oreille :

- Lance-toi !

Elle tourna les talons puis lui lança :

- Bonne nuit Juvia, avec un clin d'œil.

Le mage de glace la ramena donc jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Gray ?

- Oui ?

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh…et bien…c'est-à-dire que…, balbutia-t-il, le sang affluant dans ses joues.

- Oh, allez ! Je le sais ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! le coupa-t-elle.

- Ah bon ! Tant que ça ?

- Oh, oui ! Y a qu'elle pour ne pas le voir ! Alors dis le lui s'il te plait qu'on en finisse !

Le mage de glace acquiesça en souriant.

- D'accord ! Allez, bonne nuit Marla.

- Bonne nuit Gray, lui répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, avec un haussement de sourcil et un regard entendu.

Il éclata de rire et commença à s'éloigner.

- Dépêche-toi de la retrouver ! Cours ! lança la jeune fille.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'empressa de retourner dans la salle de bal. Une fois arrivé, il ne vit la jeune femme nulle part. Après quelques minutes de passées à la chercher, il la trouva sur la terrasse qui donnait sur l'océan, accoudée à la rambarde. Il s'arrêta un instant et la contempla. Sa silhouette, baignée dans la lumière de la lune, lui donnait une aura divine, presque fantomatique.

_« Oui, c'est une déesse. Ma déesse ! »_, se dit le mage de glace.

Il la contempla encore un moment.

- Tu es vraiment belle ce soir ! Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

Elle sursauta, se tourna vers lui et lui répondit sans enthousiasme :

- Oh ! Merci. Oui tout va bien et toi ? demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil avant de se retourner de nouveau vers l'océan.

Ce manque d'enthousiasme le dérouta un peu.

Il s'approcha et s'accouda lui aussi à la rambarde.

- Oui. Ça va….

Ils continuèrent à contempler l'océan sous le clair de lune, en silence, encore un moment, puis Gray se lança :

- Juvia ?

Elle se retourna et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il aurait voulu se noyer dans le noir profond de ses yeux et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Il tendit le bras, effleura sa main et comme d'habitude une décharge électrique leur traversa tout le corps, affolant leurs cœurs.

Se laissant emporter par ses sentiments, par ses pulsions, Gray approcha lentement son visage de celui de Juvia, puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour lui demander la permission. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il les pressa plus fort et une douce chaleur se rependit en eux.

Juvia, elle, semblait comme figée. Ne voyant toujours pas de réaction, il commença à bouger ses lèves pour exercer une douce caresse sur celles de Juvia.

Il sentit enfin Juvia remuer. Elle remonta ses mains sur le torse du mage, mais, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ce n'était pas un geste de désir. Elle appuya ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa, rompant leur baiser.

Surprit, le mage de glace recula. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de sa part.

Les larmes aux yeux, Juvia tourna les talons et partit en courant.

Gray, un peu perdu, perturbé par ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant ce court baiser et par la réaction de Juvia, mit du temps à réagir. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il se mit à courir pour la retrouver. Il la chercha partout mais ne la retrouva nulle part. Il se dit alors qu'elle avait dû rentrer à la suite. Lorsqu'il arriva à la suite, il alla à la porte de la chambre de la mage et y frappa doucement.

- Juvia ? Tu es là ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, alors pour vérifier si elle était bien là, il actionna la poignée et poussa la porte, seulement, celle-ci était fermé à clé et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il en déduisit donc que Juvia étais bel et bien à l'intérieur et qu'elle avait fermé la porte à clé pour l'empêcher d'entrer car elle ne voulait pas lui parler.

- Juvia ! Ouvre cette porte s'il te plaît ! Il faut que je te parle, dit-il, désespéré.

Silence.

Il comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien ce soir et décida d'aller se coucher. Demain, il lui parlerait et lui avouerait **enfin** ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il irait au bout, l'obligerait à l'écouter qu'elle le veuille ou non !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 - Révélations et conséquences.

Le lendemain matin, le mage de glace se réveilla en sursaut en entendant une porte claquer et une douleur lui transperça le crâne.

_« Mon dieu ! »_, pensa-t-il. _« Il manquait plus que je me tape une gueule de bois ! Qu'est-ce que j'suis con ! »_.

Après s'être couché, Gray, désespéré, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, était redescendu et s'était dirigé vers le bar. Il avait alors discrètement « emprunté » une bouteille d'alcool, était remonté dans sa chambre et avait essayé d'oublier et de noyer son chagrin avec. Quand il était rentré, il s'était affalé sur son lit et avait descendu la bouteille en un temps record.

_« Bordel ! Voilà que je me mets à picoler comme Cana maintenant ! Je suis pitoyable !... Ça se comprend que Juvia ne veuille pas de moi ! J'suis qu'un… ! »_ avait été sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de sombrer dans une inconscience bien venue.

Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la chambre de Juvia. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Il la poussa et entra dans la chambre. Juvia n'était pas là. Tout d'un coup, il eut peur qu'elle n'ait décidé de rentrer à la guilde sans lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'armoire et, soulagé, vit qu'il y avait toujours ses vêtements.

Il se dépêcha de prendre une bonne douche, bien glacée, afin de se remettre les idées en place et d'effacer les traces de sa gueule de bois.

Juvia l'évita toute la journée. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle tournait les talons et s'en allait, ou l'ignorait tout simplement lorsqu'ils étaient obligés d'être ensemble pour assurer la protection de Marla. Les Tabashka leur avaient demandés de rester encore cette journée pour surveiller leur fille pendant que les employés rangeaient et nettoyaient la propriété. La journée passa donc et ils ne se dirent que le strict minimum.

Dans la soirée, alors que leur travail était terminé, Gray partit à la recherche de Juvia. Il voulait absolument lui parler. Il en avait besoin. Il voulait comprendre sa réaction d'hier.

Il la retrouva, accoudée à la rambarde du belvédère, observant le coucher de soleil.

Lorsqu'il se plaça à côté d'elle, elle ne se tourna pas vers lui et ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Cette ignorance lui fit froid dans le dos. C'était mal parti. Il devait absolument se rattraper, se faire pardonner. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

- Juvia je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée, si je t'ai fais du mal !

- Juvia ne veut pas vous parler Gray-sama. Partez s'il vous plait, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton calme.

Le cœur du mage se serra. Il fut déçu qu'elle le vouvoie et l'appelle "Gray-sama" à nouveau.

_« On régresse »_, se dit-il, mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal ! Je ne comprends pas ! Explique-moi s'il te plaît Juvia ! la supplia-t-il.

Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction de sa part, il poursuivit :

- Dis quelque chose ! Engueule-moi, frappe-moi, crie-moi dessus… Je ne sais pas moi, mais parles-moi je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je ne le supporterais pas !

Un peu surprise par ses paroles et par leur ton suppliant du jeune homme, elle se décida à lui répondre :

- Juvia avait besoin d'un peu de temps et d'espace pour réfléchir parce qu'elle est un peu perdue…, commença-t-elle. Gray-sama ignore Juvia pendant le bal et ensuite il l'embrasse ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit comprendre ? … Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gray ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Tu n'as jamais fait attention à Juvia et maintenant que tu es seul avec elle et que tu sais qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi, tu te rapproches d'elle et l'embrasses, mais dès qu'on reviendra à la guilde, tu rejetteras et ignoreras Juvia comme avant ! ! Juvia pense que tu veux seulement profiter d'elle !

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de Gray.

_« C'est donc ça ! »_, pensa-t-il, soulagé. Il allait pouvoir la rassurer et il en profiterait pour lui faire part de ses sentiments à son égard. De plus, elle le tutoyait à nouveau donc tout n'était pas perdu !

- Ecoute Juvia… Je sais que je t'ai donné cette impression, mais en fait, j'ai toujours fais attention à toi, seulement je ne le montrais pas. Je savais quand tu me suivais. Quand tu entrais dans la même pièce que moi je le sentais ! D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que tu entres dans une pièce où je me trouve, je sais que c'est toi. J'ai des frissons qui me parcourent le dos et puis je sens ton odeur de lavande et d'océan, mon cœur s'emballe, et alors je sais que c'est toi !

- C'est vrai ? T…tu savais que Juvia te suivait ?... Mais pourquoi avoir fait semblant de ne pas remarquer Juvia alors ?

- Parce que tu me faisais ressentir des choses que je ne comprenais pas et ça me faisait peur ! Oui, j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi, alors je cherchais à t'ignorer mais je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi ! Tu hantais et tu hantes tout le temps mes pensées ! Je pense à toi chaque instants !

- Oh…! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Je t'aime Juvia ! Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma vie même ! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à le réaliser mais j'en suis sûr maintenant ! Mon cœur t'appartient Juvia et il bat pour toi, rien que pour toi ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Quand tu es près de moi, tous mes soucis s'envolent, parce que tu m'apaises ! Je me sens si bien quand tu es là et quand tu n'es pas là, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque une partie de moi ! C'est simple : je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Je donnerai ma vie pour toi Juvia ! déballa le mage de glace, comme si le temps lui manquait.

- Oh, Gray ! J'ai longtemps rêvé que tu me dises ces choses là ! C'est la même chose pour moi ! Je t'aime tellement, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être et même bien plus encore !

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras. Heureux qu'elle ressente la même chose et qu'elle le lui ait exprimé en employant la première personne.

- Je t'avais dis que l'eau est la glace étaient compatibles, lorsque nous avons unis nos magies pour sortir Natsu du dragonoïde, et il en est de même pour nous, nous sommes compatibles Juvia, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- Oui tu as raison. Tu sais que je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais cette fois là, juste après avoir uni nos magies ? Mais quand je me suis retournée, tu n'étais plus là….

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui….

Gray se pencha alors et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser tout d'abord timide puis de plus en plus ardent. Cette fois-ci, elle ne le repoussa pas. Il la plaqua alors contre la rambarde et se pressa contre son corps chaud. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et elle passa ses bras derrière son cou pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui. Une chaleur intense se répandit en eux. Gray passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme et celle-ci ouvrit automatiquement les lèvres, lui donnant la permission. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un mélange de saveurs exquises et entamèrent un ballet passionné. Juvia descendit ses mains sur sa poitrine et sentit son cœur battre follement contre sa paume. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent leur baiser. Le mage de glace en profita pour souffler à l'oreille de la jeune femme :

- J'ai envie de toi…

Celle-ci s'empourpra et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant défaillir. Elle aussi en avait envie, cependant elle avait un peu peur. Même si c'était l'amour de sa vie, c'était la première fois pour elle. Finalement elle décida que ça devait bien arriver un jour de toute façon et qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Pourquoi attendre ?

Voyant qu'elle gardait le silence, Gray s'empressa de la rassurer :

- Juvia on n'est pas pressés, tu sais ? On peut attendre si tu veux. C'est vrai que c'est un peu rapide mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai envie. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut. Ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Non ! fit Juvia presque en criant, ce qui la fit immédiatement rougir.

Gray rit doucement, amusé par l'empressement de sa réponse.

- Juvia en a envie aussi, seulement, ça lui fait un peu peur. C'est la première fois…, avoua-t-elle timidement.

- Oh… ! Pour moi aussi, avoua-t-il lui aussi. Ce sera notre première fois à tous les deux. On va vivre cette expérience ensemble. D'accord ?

Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Fais-moi l'amour Gray…, lui répondit-elle simplement avec un regard coquin.

Elle lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leur suite avec un certain empressement.

Arrivés dans leur suite, Gray ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, puis se retourna vers Juvia. Celle-ci lui tournait le dos. Il s'avança vers elle et passa les bras autour de sa taille, collant son dos contre lui. Elle se raidit.

- On va y aller doucement. Détends-toi. Si tu ne le sens pas on peut arrêter quand tu veux, murmura-t-il en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou.

Juvia se détendit et se senti défaillir sous le plaisir, ne tenant presque plus sur ses jambes, les genoux tremblants.

Le jeune homme la retourna de façon à ce qu'elle lui fasse face. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux. Sa main gauche s'y emmêla, tandis que sa main droite descendit le long de sa joue et une vague de chaleur se répandit dans tout le corps de Juvia. Il promena son doigt le long de sa mâchoire, sur ses lèvres, puis le long de son cou. Ses mains descendirent ensuite le long de ses épaules, de ses bras, puis virent se poser sur ses hanches. Juvia sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Les caresses du mage la rendaient folle de désir.

Quant à Gray, il adorait la toucher et caresser sa peau blanche, douce et crémeuse. Ça le mettait dans tous ses états.

Gray rapprocha lentement son visage du sien, puis posa son front contre le sien. Leurs yeux étaient rivés l'un à l'autre et la jeune femme sentit son haleine douce et chaude sur son visage.

- Humm…Juvia, souffla-t-il la voix roque.

- Hum hum….

Tout en lui pétrissant les hanches, Gray effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Juvia s'ouvrit à son baiser en entrouvrant instinctivement ses lèvres et en inclinant la tête de façon à lui donner un meilleur accès. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et le sang cognait dans leurs tempes, tandis que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. La chaleur en eux se fit plus intense et toute pensée cohérente les quitta.

L'esprit embrumé par le désir, Gray rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle et suivit le contour de sa mâchoire en le parsemant de baisers jusqu'à son oreille où il susurra :

- Tu es si belle…!

Il lui mordilla ensuite le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui la fit frémir, puis Juvia sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou et un nouveau frison la parcourut. Il déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou, puis sur sa clavicule et sur son épaule…

Soudain, sans prévenir, il attrapa ses mains et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Arrivés devant le lit, il l'attira contre lui et ils basculèrent sur le lit, elle au-dessus de lui.

Leurs corps se moulaient, s'emboîtaient l'un dans l'autre à la perfection. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils étaient les deux moitiés d'un même être. La jeune femme avait l'impression de se fondre en lui.

Le mage de glace reprit les lèvres de Juvia dans un baiser torride et sensuel. Il sentit son corps s'enflammer (ce qui est un comble pour un mage de glace).

Elle se mit à se frotter contre sa virilité qui commençait à durcir dans son pantalon et Gray crut perdre la raison. Il se redressa, retira prestement sa chemise, puis lui enleva sa robe tout doucement, la laissant en sous-vêtements.

Gray reprit ensuite le dessus en l'allongeant sous lui. Il caressa tendrement son ventre en traçant des cercles avec ses pouces. Juvia gémit augmentant ainsi le désir du mage de glace.

Il fit remonter ses mains et celles-ci englobèrent ses seins généreux et fermes. Il reprit sa bouche dans un baiser langoureux, tout en frottant la bosse qui était apparue dans son pantalon contre l'entrejambe de la jeune femme, qui gémit encore plus fort. Il lui fit ensuite soulever son dos et lui enleva son soutient gorge. Ses tétons durcis pointaient, ne demandant qu'à être goûtés. Gray s'empara ensuite de ses seins entre ses mains et les malaxa doucement, puis il se pencha et lui donna un baiser enflammé avant de descendre et de prendre un téton tendu en bouche. Il le titilla, en le mordillant, le suçant, le léchant…avec gourmandise. Juvia gémit plus fort sous cette douce torture, qu'il administra ensuite à son autre sein, et sa respiration se fit plus erratique.

Il fit descendre ensuite sa bouche le long de son ventre, traçant au passage une ligne humide avec sa langue. Arrivé au bat de son ventre, il se redressa et lui ôta lentement son sous-vêtement.

Elle écarta ensuite les jambes, s'offrant entièrement à lui. Le mage de glace qui ne se sentait pas du tout glacé, bien au contraire, la dévora des yeux, ce qui fit frémir la jeune femme.

Cette vision eut le don d'affirmer son érection, qui devint d'un coup trop douloureuse, enserrée dans son pantalon. Le mage descendit donc du lit et se débarrassa à toute vitesse de son pantalon ainsi que son boxer par la même occasion, laissant voir le désir qu'elle lui inspiré.

Lorsqu'elle le vit nu, Juvia ne put retenir une exclamation et se sentit soudain très excitée.

_« Oh la la ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !... et bien monté aussi ! »_, pensa-t-elle, un frisson d'anticipation lui parcourant l'échine.

Il grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit, s'arrêta au niveau de son bas ventre.

- Humm… ! Tu es déjà trempée…, souffla-t-il, la voix rauque, chargée de désir.

Il se pencha doucement sans la quitter des yeux.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Il ne va pas tout de même pas … ! »_, s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement avant de s'interrompre, sentant d'abord son souffle chaud, puis sa bouche et enfin sa langue sur son intimité.

La mage d'eau passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se cambra, submergée par le plaisir. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme la caressait intimement, faisant glisser sa langue le long de sa fente et venant agacer son bouton de chair si sensible. Il la dévorait, la fouillait, suçant, mordillant… D'un coup, il raidit sa langue et la pénétra lui faisant pousser un cri. Il fit aller et venir sa langue en elle et elle ne tarda pas atteindre l'extase, mais Gray ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, léchant, lapant le jus de sa jouissance.

Quant il eut fini, Juvia se redressa et le repoussa en arrière, allongeant le jeune homme à son tour.

- A mon tour maintenant, susurra-telle d'une voix suave.

Elle fit courir la pointe de sa langue le long de sa clavicule, lui mordilla les pectoraux et agaça tour à tour ses mamelons de ses lèvres puis poursuivit son chemin le long de son ventre. Arrivées au niveau de son entrejambe, elle prit sa virilité en main entama de lents va et viens, s'amusa à serrer et relâcher son membre, ce qui le fit gémir. Elle accéléra et Gray crut qu'il allait mourir de plaisir. Il crut qu'il était bel et bien mort de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit Juvia déposer un léger baiser à la base de sa verge. Le soubresaut qui l'agita l'incita à recommencer. Elle fit ensuite remonter sa langue jusqu'en haut. Elle le gratifia de coups de langue bien placés, le lécha, puis prit son membre tendu dans sa bouche et se mit à le sucer tout en continuant les va et viens à la base de son sexe. Le contact de sa bouche brûlante faillit lui faire perdre tout contrôle et le mage essaya de se retenir, puis, sentant la jouissance monter en lui, il la fit arrêter. Il la releva et l'étendit à nouveau sous lui.

- Euh…Je n'ai pas de préservatifs. Je n'avais pas prévu de…, commença-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je prends la pilule, le coupa-t-elle.

- Ok.

Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Prête ? souffla-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Il embrassa sa bouche entrouverte, puis enfouit son nez dans son cou et pénétra en elle lentement, lui laissant le temps de s'adapter. Elle se crispa sous la douleur.

- Détend-toi lui, lui dit-il.

Il l'embrassa et la caressa pour qu'elle se détende. Elle se détendit un peu et il donna un coup de rein, brisant l'hymen. Elle gémit de douleur.

- Désolé mon amour, s'excusa-t-il en s'arrêtant.

Il voulu se retirer mais elle l'en empêcha.

- Ça va. Continue….

Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres et se remit à caresser ses seins pour lui donner du plaisir et essayer de faire passer la douleur. Il l'embrassa tendrement mais plus profondément aussi. Quand elle se mit à gémir, mais de plaisir cette fois, il plongea tout entier en elle pour ne plus faire qu'un, tandis que sa langue s'immisçait dans sa bouche. Il s'immergea complètement en elle, se retira et recommença, faisant tout d'abord de lents va et viens, puis allant de plus en vite.

La jeune femme entoura les hanches du mage de ses jambes pour le prendre en elle plus profondément et il apprécia.

La sensation fut si intense, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, qu'elle eut l'impression d'être retournée.

- Oh Gray ! Cest si bon ! s'exclama-t-elle le souffle court.

- Hum…Oui trop bon, haleta-t-il.

Après quelques poussées, des sursauts irrépressibles traversèrent le corps emperlé de sueur de la jeune femme, et elle s'agrippa à lui désespérément. Il gémissait en la chevauchant de plus en plus vite. Il souleva ses hanches et elle le sentit s'immerger en elle plus profondément encore. Ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble, ne faisant plus qu'un, leurs esprits se rejoignant, fusionnant en harmonie, en un seul et même être. Elle poussa un long gémissement d'extase et Gray sentit les parois de la jeune femme se resserrer autour de sa longueur. Il se raidit au-dessus d'elle, pressa son visage contre son épaule et se déversa en elle dans un râle, alors que son corps puissant frémissait et se contractait.

Ce fut si intense que le mage s'écroula sur Juvia à bout de force. Il se sentait vider et apaisé.

- Je t'aime Juvia, murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime Gray.

Au fur et à mesure de la décrue du plaisir, Juvia sentit progressivement la tête lui tourner, comme si elle allait s'évanouir. Elle ferma les yeux, la jouissance résonnant encore en elle.

Après un moment, Gray se retira doucement et s'allongea sur le dos à côté d'elle. Ils mirent un certain temps à émerger et quand Gray reprit ses esprits, il pivota vers elle.

- Ça va ? s'enquit-il.

Elle ouvrit lentement, paresseusement les paupières, et laissa échapper un léger soupir.

- Je suis merveilleusement… comblée !

- Moi aussi.

- C'était…waouh !

- En effet, ça résume bien, dit-il en rigolant.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, la prit dans ses bras et elle s'y nicha. La jeune femme était heureuse, elle avait enfin trouvé sa place et c'était auprès de lui, dans ses bras. Elle se sentait enfin chez elle. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et elle finit par s'endormir. Gray se dit qu'il avait enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie, son âme-sœur. C'était son amour, son cœur, sa vie… Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il sombra aussi dans les bras de Morphée, heureux comme jamais, tenant sa moitié dans ses bras.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 - Retour à Magnolia.

Le lendemain matin, Gray émergea lentement, ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir de bien-être alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Mon dieu ! Il avait fait l'amour avec Juvia… ! Si on lui avait dit ça il y a une semaine, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Elle était sienne et lui était sien, désormais.

Elle était blottie dans ses bras, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, un bras passé autour de sa taille.

Elle le remplissait de bonheur et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit comme ça, aussi bien dans son corps et dans ça tête. Il était tout simplement heureux.

D'un coup, elle remua, lâcha un soupir de satisfaction, puis commença à s'étirer. Elle caressa ensuite son torse amoureusement.

- Bonjour toi, la salua le mage de glace.

- Humm… Bonjour.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés encore quelques instants, puis Gray se pencha vers sa bien-aimée, déposa un baiser sur son front, et lui dit :

- Allez ! Debout belle endormie ! Notre train part dans deux heures.

- Quoi ! Dépêchons alors ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle allait descendre du lit mais Gray la retint.

- Minute papillon ! Et mon bisou ? réclama-t-il en l'attirant à lui et en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

La mage d'eau ne se fit pas prier et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un doux baiser qui devint peu à peu plus intense. Gray finit par rompre le baiser à regret.

- Hum… Y faut qu'on arrête au sinon on va vraiment être en retard.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle dans un soupir.

Il lui fut difficile à la mage d'eau de se séparer de lui, de quitter ses bras. Elle en avait tellement rêvé, qu'elle avait du mal à croire que ce soit vrai.

Ils finirent par se lever et Juvia partit prendre sa douche, mais celle-ci dura plus longtemps que prévu…car Gray ne put résister à la tentation et la rejoignit discrètement. La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du mage se poser sur ses hanches. Il la retourna et lui donna un baiser qui lui fit tourner la tête. Ils se savonnèrent l'un l'autre. Les gestes devinrent des caresses et ils en arrivèrent tout naturellement à faire l'amour.

Gray n'en revenait pas, d'un coup tout était devenu si simple, si naturel et évident entre eux, même si au fond il avait toujours su qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Alors qu'ils faisaient leurs bagages, Gray fit remarquer à Juvia :

- Oh fait. Tu as remarqué que tu as utilisé la première personne. Tu as dis "je t'aime" hier soir.

- C'est vrai ! C'est quelque chose de si personnel, de si important que j…je ne pouvais pas parler à la troisième personne, et puis j…je me suis enfin trouvée moi-même, j'ai trouvé ma place auprès de toi et surtout je m'accepte comme je suis désormais.

- Je suis content pour toi mon amour. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Après avoir fini de se préparer, ils bouclèrent leurs valises et descendirent pour récupérer leur récompense et dire au revoir. Les Tabashka étaient tous dans le salon. Ils les rejoignirent et ceux-ci se levèrent en les voyant arriver.

- Vous nous quittez déjà ? demanda M. Tabashka.

- Oui. Nous avons un train dans quarante minutes, expliqua le mage de glace.

- Très bien, alors je reviens, je vais chercher votre récompense.

- D'accord. Merci.

- Bon, et bien moi je vous dis au revoir, j'ai des ordres à donner en cuisine, lança la maîtresse de maison avant de s'en aller, les laissant seuls avec Marla.

- Au revoir madame, lui répondirent-ils.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra, leur dit Marla avec une moue triste.

- Oui. Tu sais tu peux venir quand tu veux à Magnolia. Nous serons heureux de t'accueillir chez nous, la consola Juvia en lançant un regard tendre et complice au mage de glace.

Ce regard n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.

- Oh mon dieu ! Enfin ça y est ! C'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Oui ? J…je me suis lancée. J… j'ai fais ma part du deal, confirma Juvia. Maintenant c'est à toi, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Ok, je vais le faire, c'est promis !

- De quoi vous parlez ? interrogea Gray.

- Et bien…, hésita Juvia. Avec Marla nous avons fais un marché : elle devait parler à ses parents et moi je devais t'avouer mon amour pour toi…, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ah…? s'étonna-t-il, un sourcil relevé.

- Oui. Et toi aussi tu as suivi mon conseil apparemment…, dit-elle à Gray avec un sourire.

Il lui sourit en retour.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous ! Vous allez si bien ensemble ! déclara la jeune fille.

- Merci Marla !

C'est à ce moment là que M. Tabashka revint avec l'argent.

- Bien ! Voilà. Merci d'être venus ! Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- Nous de même.

- Mon cocher va vous amener à la gare, leur dit-il en les raccompagnant à la porte.

Ils se serrèrent la main et le maître de maison retourna à ses occupations. Ils sortirent et le cocher mit leurs valises dans la calèche. Les deux mages se retournèrent alors vers Marla pour lui dire au revoir et virent qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Au revoir. Vous allez me manquer…, souffla-t-elle.

- Oh ! Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer, lui dit Juvia en la serrant dans ses bras, puis se fut autour de Gray.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu peux venir nous voir quand tu le souhaites et puis on reviendra te voir quand on le pourra, quand on sera dans les parages, la consola le mage de glace.

- Ouais….

Ils l'étreignirent encore une fois et lui firent leurs adieux, puis montèrent dans la calèche. Ils arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard à la gare et allèrent prendre leur billet.

Ils montèrent dans le train, Juvia entra dans le compartiment, puis se retourna vers Gray…

- Gray…tes vêtements ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Hum… Tu n'as pas dis ça hier soir. Tu étais même plutôt contente que je les enlève je crois…, la taquina-t-il en la collant à lui.

- Gray, pas ici, souffla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Tu es tellement belle, et puis c'est vrai qu'une fois qu'on y a goûté on ne peut plus s'en passer et moi je ne peux plus me passer de toi….

Il l'embrassa, puis finit par la lâcher et remit sa chemise. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à Magnolia. Ils se demandaient comment ils allaient pouvoir annoncer aux autres qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à Magnolia. Ils se séparèrent pour aller déposer leurs affaires et prendre une douche. Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver une heure plus tard à la guilde.

Ils se rejoignirent donc une plus tard devant la guilde, plus anxieux que jamais à l'idée de relater les événements de ces derniers jours et ainsi d'avouer leur relation à leurs amis.

Après un rapide baiser d'encouragement, ils franchirent le seuil et pénétrèrent dans la guilde.

Heureusement pour eux, la guilde était en pleine effervescence et on ne les remarqua pas tout de suite. Ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers le bar et s'installèrent sur les tabourets. Mirajane les remarqua et vint tout de suite à leur rencontre un grand sourire lui étirant les lèvres.

- Salut ! Ça y est vous êtes revenus ! Alors cette mission ? Racontez-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Salut Mira. Ben… On devait assurer la surveillance d'une jeune fille lors de sa fête d'anniversaire. Tout c'est bien passé, expliqua Gray.

- Ah, d'accord !... C'est tout ? Ben, allez ! Racontez, continua-t-elle, voyant qu'ils n'en disaient pas plus.

Soudain, quelqu'un interpella le mage de glace.

- Gray !

_« Sauvez par le gong ! »_, pensa celui-ci, puis il soupira :

- Natsu….

- Ah ! T'es enfin revenu ! Viens te battre le glaçon ! s'écria le mage de feu.

- Bon…ben, je vous laisse…, dit Gray, heureux d'avoir une excuse pour s'éclipser.

Juvia lui lança un regard suppliant pour qu'il ne la laisse pas seule avec Mirajane mais il n'en fit rien.

- Hum…C'était quoi ce regard ? demanda cette dernière, suspicieuse.

- Euh…rien, nia la jeune femme.

- Mais si y a quelque chose… Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Mais rien du tout !

La mage-démone, pas dupe pour un sous, décida de la cuisiner et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

- Tu peux m'apporter un verre de limonade s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle à la mage aux cheveux blancs pour changer de sujet.

- "Tu"… Tu as dit "tu" ! s'écria cette dernière. Voilà ce qui cloche !

- Je fais des efforts pour essayer de changer, d'être normale ! C'est tout !

- Et maintenant tu dis "je" !

- Oui. Je fais des efforts pour ça aussi !

Mirajane ne se laissa pas berner et cogita en allant chercher la boisson demandée par Juvia. Cela laissa un peu de répit à cette dernière, mais dès qu'elle lui apporta son verre, elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Tu m'as l'air changée, et tu n'en as pas que l'air d'ailleurs. Tu as changée. C'est certain. Tu sembles plus… heureuse, plus épanouie… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

- Mais rien je t'ai dit ! Arrête de te faire des films !

- Hum… Ça a surement un rapport avec Gray, déduisit-elle ensuite à voix haute sans plus se préoccuper de Juvia. Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe entre vous ?

Comme réponse, Mirajane n'eut droit qu'à un soupir de la part de Juvia.

- Je finirais bien par le savoir de toute façon, argumenta la mage-démone.

N'en pouvant plus et sachant que c'était la vérité, car Mirajane était prête à tout lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, Juvia décida de se lancer et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

- Euh…et bien…c'est-à-dire que…on…on est…ensemble, balbutia la mage d'eau d'une petite voix.

- Je le savais ! s'exclama la mage aux cheveux blancs, débordante de joie. Hé ! Écoutez tout le monde ! Gray et Juvia sont amoureux ! s'écria-t-elle.

Alors que Juvia cachait son visage dans ses mains, gênée et rouge comme une tomate, car elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention, tous les mages se figèrent y comprit Gray. Les regards des mages firent alors la navette entre les concernés.

Après quelques instants, remis de leur étonnement, ils les félicitèrent alors et Lucy et Levy se précipitèrent vers la mage aux cheveux bleus pour avoir tous les détails croustillants.

- Allez ! Dis-nous tout ! On veut tout savoir ! déclara Levy.

Elle leur raconta tout à part la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, car ça c'était privé et ça resterait entre elle et lui.

- C'est trop romantique ! Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça Gray, aussi sensible et romantique, s'émerveilla Levy.

- En tout cas c'est pas trop ! Il en a mit du temps à se décider ! continua Lucy.

- C'est vrai, mais moi non plus je n'avais jamais osé lui avouer mes sentiments.

- Je trouve que vous faites un beau couple. Vous allez si bien ensemble, s'enthousiasma la mage des mots.

- Merci. C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit Juvia un sourire timide aux lèvres.

- Et toi Levy, avec Gajeel, ça en est où ? s'enquit subitement Lucy.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, éluda innocemment la jeune femme.

- Allez ! Arrêtes de faire l'ignorante ! On sait que tu es amoureuse de lui. Ça saute aux yeux, et lui aussi, il est amoureux de toi, fit remarquer Lucy.

- Ok ! Je suis amoureuse mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais si ses sentiments sont réciproques ou pas ?

- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Tu devrais le lui dire, rajouta Juvia. Tu vois je me suis lancée et ça a marché même si c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Au mieux vous vivez une belle histoire d'amour et au pire rien ne changera, rajouta Lucy.

- C'est vrai ! "Lance-toi", comme m'a dit Marla, la jeune fille que nous devions surveiller avec Gray, lui conseilla la mage d'eau.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas si simple. Gajeel n'est pas quelqu'un de simple ni de facile à approcher, comme Gray… Et puis ce n'est pas facile de parler avec lui. Il ne m'écoute jamais…, se désespéra la mage des mots.

Elles continuèrent de parler de choses et d'autres et apprécièrent que Juvia parle à la première personne et les tutoie enfin. C'était comme si elles la rencontraient pour la première fois, comme si elle était enfin elle-même et elles adorèrent la nouvelle Juvia.

Juvia se sentit plus proche d'elles que jamais, sentit qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa place. Elle était chez elle. Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient sa famille et elle était prête à tout pour eux !


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue.

Les deux mages, plus amoureux que jamais, emménagèrent très vite ensemble : à peine quatre mois après être revenus d'Hargeon.

Un soir, alors qu'ils se promenaient sur les quais, sous un ciel constellé d'étoiles, Juvia s'inquiéta car Gray semblait ne pas être à ce qu'ils faisaient, paraissait un peu tendu.

- Gray tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle.

- …

- Hé ho… ! Gray ?

- Hein…Désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tout va bien ? On dirait que tu es…ailleurs.

- Euh… Non, non. Tout va bien. Excuse-moi.

- Mumm… si tu le dis….

Ils marchèrent encore un peu et soudain le mage de glace s'arrêta, Juvia se retourna face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ? Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il lui prit les mains et plongea son regard rempli d'amour dans le sien.

- Euh…et bien, voilà… Je…je sais qu'on est ensemble depuis pas longtemps et qu'on est encore jeunes mais…je t'aime plus que tout Juvia. Tu es la femme de ma vie, mon âme-sœur alors euh…, balbutia-t-il.

Il lâcha sa main droite et mit un genou à terre. La jeune femme se figea alors, sentant son pouls s'accélérer.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu…! »_, s'écria-t-elle intérieurement.

Gray sortit un petit écrin de sa poche et Juvia crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- Juvia, accepterais-tu, pour mon plus grand bonheur, de devenir ma femme ? se lança-t-il.

Elle resta figée pendant que le jeune homme attendait impatiemment sa réponse.

_« Pourvu qu'elle dise oui ! Pourvu qu'elle dise oui… ! »_, se répétait-il.

Puis voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas il se releva.

- Juvia…? s'angoissa-t-il.

- Oh…Gray ! Oui ! Milles fois oui ! finit-elle par accepter en se jetant dans ses bras.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, exprimant tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Le monde disparut autour d'eux, c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Plus rien ne comptait à part eux, ce moment de bonheur intense et cet immense amour qui les unissaient. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Juvia tendit alors sa main et Gray passa la bague à son doigt. Elle déposa ensuite un doux baiser sur sa bouche, puis lui sourit tendrement et il lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu as remarqué où nous nous trouvons ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

- …Sur les quais, se hasarda-t-elle.

- Oui, sur les quais, dit-il en rigolant. Mais ça ne te rappelle rien ?

- Euh… Non. Je ne vois pas, désolée.

- Et si je te dis que c'est la bas au large qu'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, ça te reviens maintenant ?

- Oh…! Oui, c'est vrai ! Tu t'en es souvenu. Tu es merveilleux Gray ! Je n'aurais pu rêver de meilleur endroit pour ça. C'est comme si on repartait à zéro, si on effaçait ce qui c'est passé ce jour là, dit-elle puis après quelques secondes elle continua, les yeux dans le vague:

- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier….

- Oui, mais on en a fait du chemin depuis, s'amusa-t-il.

- En effet, rigola-t-elle.

Elle perdit le sourire tout à coup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- J'ai honte quand j'y repense, de ce qu'on…de ce que j'ai fais. Je regrette tellement !

- C'est vrai qu'on aurait rêvé mieux comme première rencontre, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu étais aux ordres de José. Phantom Lord c'était ta guilde, ton foyer à l'époque, et puis tu t'es arrêté, tu n'es pas allé jusqu'au bout ce jour là, tu as su changer de voie et faire les bons choix….

- Parce que tu m'as arrêté, le coupa-t-elle vivement, puis elle reprit plus calmement : Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ce jour là, dès que j'ai t'ai vu, j'ai sentit mon cœur s'emballer, je me suis sentie toute chose et je n'ai pas pu te faire de mal… !

- Tu es trop mignonne…, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime, lui répondit-elle tout simplement.

- Je t'aime aussi, de tout mon cœur.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses douces lèvres.

- Rentrons, cher fiancé…, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- J'adore t'entendre dire ça !

Il la prit alors dans ses bras et ils rentrèrent ainsi : Juvia blottie dans les bras de son fiancé. Cette nuit là, il lui fit l'amour avec tendresse, lui montrant à quel point il l'aimait.

Le lendemain, à la guilde, Gray et Juvia annoncèrent leurs fiançailles. Tous leurs amis et membres de la guilde les félicitèrent et ils fêtèrent la nouvelle en grande pompe. Ils firent la fête toute la journée.

A un moment, Juvia s'installa à côté de Lucy.

- Lucy ? Je peux te demander quelque chose d'important ?

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- Tu veux bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur et témoin au mariage ?

Lucy poussa un cri de joie et se jeta dans les bras de Juvia.

- Ça veut dire oui ? s'enquit celle-ci en rigolant.

- Bien sûr que c'est oui ! J'suis touchée Juvia ! Merci !

- Merci à toi !

La mage d'eau la serra dans ses bras et la fête se poursuivit toute la nuit.

L'avant-veille de leur mariage, les filles c'étaient retrouvées chez Levy pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

- Ça n'embête pas trop Gajeel qu'on fasse ça ici ? s'enquit Juvia auprès de celle-ci.

- Non, je l'ai obligé à aller à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Gray, à la guilde.

- Ok.

En effet Gajeel et Levy s'étaient enfin avoué leur amour il y a quatre mois et venaient d'emménager ensemble, mais ça c'est une autre histoire (faudra lire ma prochaine fic ) ).

Elles avaient fait venir un stripteaseur mais ce fut surtout les autres qui en profitèrent, Juvia étant trop gênée pour regarder, même si elle y avait jeté quand même quelques regards furtifs. Elles lui offrirent des dessous affriolants à porter pour son homme et s'amusèrent comme des petites folles toute la soirée.

Pendant ce temps là, les garçons faisaient donc la fête à la guilde. Gajeel en avait profité pour entonner une petite chansonnette (« Shoubidou bop ! »).

Six mois après la demande en mariage de Gray, le grand jour arriva donc enfin.

Gray était à la fois angoissé et très impatient.

- Allez ! Déstresse ! Ça va bien se passer. Elle est folle de toi et toi t'es fou d'elle ! C'est qu'une formalité, le rassura Leon en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le mage de glace avait choisi Leon comme témoin et garçon d'honneur, celui-ci était venu avec quelques mages de Lamia Scale, spécialement pour l'occasion. Natsu et Gajeel était aussi garçons d'honneur. Et c'est en chahutant qu'ils partirent pour l'église.

Juvia, quant à elle, était plutôt sereine. Levy, Lucy et Erza l'aidèrent à se préparer. Elles étaient toutes les trois ses demoiselles d'honneur. Elles se rendirent également à l'église, toutes excitées. D'ailleurs, tout le monde était très excité, après tout, pour certains, c'était le premier mariage célébré à Fairy Tail auquel ils assistaient car ils n'avaient pas pu assister à celui d'Alzack et Bisca.

Des mages et amis d'autres guildes avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'à Magnolia, exprès pour ce grand jour.

Lorsque Juvia pénétra dans la cathédrale et commença à remonter l'allée, leurs regards se croisèrent et Gray su qu'il avait prit la bonne décision. Il vit qu'elle était sûre d'elle et déterminée, ce qui le rassura. Ils se sourirent, comme s'ils se comprenaient sans même avoir besoin de mots. Un geste, un regard suffisait...

Ils échangèrent leurs vœux puis le prêtre leur posa la question fatidique :

- Juvia Loxar, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Gray Fullbuster ici présent ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux, répondit-t-elle, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

- Gray Fullbuster, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Juvia Loxar ici présente ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux, répondit-il d'une voix assurée.

- Vous allez maintenant procéder à l'échange des alliances.

- Gray, je te donne cette alliance, signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité.

- Juvia, je te donne cette alliance, signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser plein d'amour, doux et tendre.

- Je t'aime, aujourd'hui et à jamais Mme Fullbuster, lui souffla-t-il ensuite.

Les applaudissements et les hourras retentirent. Tous les congratulèrent et se rendirent à la guilde pour la réception.

Les mages firent la fête toute la journée et la prolongèrent jusque tard dans la nuit.

Les jeunes mariés étaient heureux comme jamais, ils étaient comblés, d'amour, de joie…car désormais ils s'appartenaient pour l'éternité.

Huit mois plus tard, l'anniversaire du mage de glace arriva. Juvia avait prévu une soirée en amoureux. Elle avait préparé un bon dîner, avait fait un jolie table et c'était fait belle pour son homme. Elle avait aussi une surprise pour lui, une ENORME surprise.

Gray rentra juste à temps, elle venait de finir de tout préparer.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Merci mon amour, la remercia-t-il en l'embrassant.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour prendre l'apéritif.

- Tu ne bois pas de champagne ? lui demanda le mage de glace.

- Euh… Non. Je ne veux pas d'alcool. Je vais boire un jus de fruit.

- Ah ! Ok.

La mage d'eau partit chercher le cadeau très spécial qu'elle avait préparé, cadeau qui allait changer sa vie, leur vie. Elle revint et le tendit à son mari avant de se rassoir.

- Tiens. C'est pour toi !

- Merci chérie.

Il l'embrassa et ouvrit son cadeau.

- Je comprends pas… C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en découvrant une étrange petite barre.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête.

- Arrête de rire ! Allez Juvia ! Tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu tournes autour du pot ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Il se leva et lui tourna le dos, boudeur.

- T'es long à la détente !… Tu va être papa, crétin ! lui dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Gray mit du temps à réagir. Puis l'information finit par monter jusqu'à son cerveau.

- Qu…quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

- Je suis enceinte….

Elle vit alors les larmes remplir ses yeux et sentit les siens s'en remplir également. Il se précipita ensuite vers elle, la serra contre et la fit tournoyer, fou de joie. Elle éclata de rire et il fit de même. Ils riaient et pleuraient en même temps.

- C'est merveilleux mon amour ! Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! J'ai un peu les jetons mais bon….

- Moi aussi. Je suis comblée !

- Je t'aime Juvia, lui dit-il, l'émotion perçant dans sa voix.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

La jeune femme l'avait apprit seulement quelques jours plutôt et avait décidé d'attendre son anniversaire pour lui annoncer. Elle avait eu cette idée pour lui apprendre la nouvelle parce qu'elle voulait le surprendre, et vu sa réaction, elle avait réussi haut la main !

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent à la guilde.

- Hé tout le monde ! Ecoutez tous ! On a une annonce à faire ! s'exclama le futur papa.

Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers eux.

- On vous écoute, lança quelqu'un.

- Ben voilà… On va avoir un enfant ! déclara Juvia.

- Youpi ! Je vais être tata ! s'écria Mirajane.

- Et moi je vais être grand-père ! s'écria Makarov à son tour.

Tous leurs amis les félicitèrent, puis ils se mirent à faire des pronostiques sur le sexe du bébé, ce qui se transforma bien vite en paris.

Durant les mois qui suivirent ils préparèrent l'arrivée du bébé. Ils avaient été inondés de cadeaux de la part de tous les mages de Fairy Tail et d'autres guildes. Ils avaient décidé de garder la surprise du sexe du bébé. Alors qu'ils ne savaient pas si c'était un garçon ou une fille, avec tous les présents de leurs amis, ils avaient déjà la garde robe complète pour une fille et pour un garçon.

Gray prenait soin de la future maman. A chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il caressait et embrassait son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jours en jours.

Juvia parlait beaucoup de sa grossesse avec Bisca, qui lui donnait des conseils étant aussi maman. D'ailleurs, sa fille, était très heureuse de l'arrivée de bébé car, comme ça, elle ne sera plus le seul enfant de Fairy Tail. Gray, quant à lui, reçut les conseils d'Alzack, qui s'empressait de le rassurer chaque fois qu'il paniquait.

Quelques mois plus tard, après une grossesse sans problèmes, Juvia donna naissance à un petit garçon. Gray ne lâchait plus son fils.

- Allez ! Rends-moi mon fils ! lui dit la jeune maman.

- Ce petit être, c'est la meilleure chose qu'on n'ait jamais faite. C'est ce qu'il m'ait arrivé de mieux après toi, alors laisse-moi en profiter encore un peu !

- Gray…, soupira-t-elle. Il ne va pas disparaître ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Après quelques minutes, il finit tout de même par déposer son fils dans les bras de sa mère.

Lucy et Natsu passèrent voir la jeune maman et son bébé.

- Il est trop mignon ! Il va en faire des ravages, déclara Lucy.

- Ouais. Il tient ça de sa mère. Heureusement parce qu'avec son père…le pauvre, dit Nastu.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit l'allumette ? s'écria Gray.

- Heureusement que c'est pas un mini-Gray, voilà ce que j'ai dis ! répliqua le mage aux cheveux roses.

- Ça suffit vous deux ! s'exclama Lucy en donnant une tape à Natsu derrière la tête.

- Comment vous allez l'appeler ? s'enquit-elle ensuite.

- J'avais pensé à… Uleden, comme ça, il y a Ul, comme ton ancien maître et eden, en référence au paradis, parce que ce petit ange c'est mon paradis… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle à son mari.

Celui-ci resta sans voix et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

- C'est merveilleux mon amour ! Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux choisir….

Après un moment à contempler son fils, Juvia se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- Euh… Lucy ? Natsu ?

- Oui ? répondirent-ils en même temps.

- Et bien…avec Gray, on a beaucoup réfléchit et comme on est proches tous les quatre… Est-ce que vous accepteriez d'être le parrain et la marraine d'Uleden ?

- Oh ! s'écria Lucy en pleurant de joie. Ce serait un honneur pour moi d'être sa marraine !

- Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! renchérit Natsu. Je vais faire de ce mini-Gray un mini-Natsu !

- Hors de question ! Fais gaffe. Je t'ai à l'œil, râla le mage de glace.

Quatre ans après la naissance de leur fils, Juvia mit au monde une magnifique petite fille prénommée Icy.

- Encore une fois tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre ! Elle est magnifique mon amour ! dit-il à sa femme, tout en berçant sa fille dans ses bras.

Gray partit ensuite chercher leur fils, âgé de quatre ans, maintenant. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Juvia tenait sa fille nichée au creux de ses bras.

- Viens mon petit paradis. Viens voir ta petite sœur, dit-elle à son fils.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs méchés de bleu, grimpa sur le lit et se blottit contre sa mère.

- Alors ? C'était bien avec tata Mira et marraine ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Bien sur que c'était bien, elles l'ont pourri-gâté, révéla le papa. Elles lui ont encore acheté des jouets et des vêtements ! Allez, viens petit homme. Laisse maman se reposer.

Tous les mages passèrent voir la nouvelle-née et les parents proposèrent à Levy et Gajeel, fraîchement fiancés, de devenir la marraine et le parrain de leur fille. Levy sauta de joie et s'empressa de prendre sa filleule dans ses bras tandis que Gajeel accepta en hochant la tête, un de ses rares sourires aux lèvres.

Toute la petite famille Fullbuster finit par rentrer à la maison, pour commencer une nouvelle aventure à quatre.

FIN


	11. Chapter 11 - ANNONCE

**Annonce**

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que j'ai corrigé tous les chapitres de « La Mission ». J'ai corrigé l'orthographe et arrangé quelques phrases. C'est fou les fautes d'inattention qu'on peut faire ! Et il doit surement en rester d'ailleurs. J'ai fais une correction rapide.

J'ai aussi converti la fic en format PDF. Je peux l'envoyer à ceux qui la veulent. Ceux qui sont intéressés n'ont cas me contacter par MP.

Je le ferais aussi pour ma seconde fic « Festival à Magnolia », fic sur le couple Gajeel - Levy quand elle sera finie.

A + XO


End file.
